She Will Be Loved (13x24 Aftermath)
by gaysanatomy
Summary: Starts off where the season 13 finale left off! Eliza's just been fired from Grey Sloan Memorial. Can she get her job back and find her place in Seattle? Can her and Arizona finally become something? How will the other doctors react to their new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This originally started out as a one-shot of what happens between Eliza/Arizona after she gets fired, but due to positive reviews I decided to keep going with it. Everything starts off where season 13 ended!**

 **This should be a given, but if you've hate Mibbins then this fic won't be your thing! I personally love Callie, but I adore Eliza just as much and wanted to continue where the finale left off. :) Happy reading everyone and don't forget to review! xo**

* * *

"I just got fired," Eliza blurted out as she turned to face Arizona before quickly walking up the stairs.

Arizona's mouth dropped as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. For a second, she felt as if all of the air had been stolen from her lungs as she watched the woman she was falling for walk away. Her heart sank. It had been such a long night with the fire and Arizona had no idea what possibly could have happened for Eliza to be fired. Once she finally felt like she could move again, she darted up the stairs to find Eliza, who had already turned the corner and disappeared. Arizona knew exactly where to find her.

The blonde darted through the hallways, heading the opposite direction of everyone else as people continued to leave the hospital. She got a few confused stares but she couldn't have cared less. She was not letting Eliza go without a fight.

"Eliza," Arizona managed to say as she stood in the doorway to Eliza's office. "What... what happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Eliza replied. "Dr. Bailey said that I no longer have a place at this hospital. _Her_ hospital," she scoffed as she cleaned out her desk.

Arizona walked slowly into Eliza's office, closing the door behind her. She stood by Eliza's desk, watching the woman pack up her belongings. "Eliza..." she trailed off, her voice breaking although she had tried her best to hold back her emotions.

Eliza looked up from her desk and allowed their eyes to meet. "Yes, Arizona?" she sighed, clearly exhausted and overwhelmed.

"I don't..." Arizona bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't want you to leave," she told the brunette, a single tear falling from her eye though she quickly wiped it away.

"Hey," Eliza said softly as she rolled her chair closer to Arizona and looked up at her, tugging the sides of her white coat to bring her closer. "I'm sorry for snapping. This doesn't change you and me," she shook her head as she gazed up into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona looked away, fighting back tears. She knew that Eliza was probably just going to say what she wanted to hear in that moment for fear of hurting her. Realistically, she knew that traveling around from hospital to hospital to rebuild residency programs was the foundation of Eliza's career. If Eliza didn't have a job here, Arizona was terrified that she would lose her before she ever really had her.

Eliza stood up and gently took Arizona's face in her hands, forcing the blonde to make eye contact with her. "Hey," she repeated. "I mean it. I _want_ this," she said softly.

Arizona had finally let all of her walls down for this woman, and she hadn't even thought about the possibility that one day, she might be disappear without a trace. She had been here before. She felt her heart threatening to shut back down as the terrifying possibility of losing Eliza and getting hurt again threatened to become her reality. As she stood there in Eliza's office, she realized for the first time that she's didn't want to think about a future without Eliza Minnick in it, and that terrified her more than she cared to admit.

"I know how this goes, Eliza," Arizona said guardedly, pulling away from the other woman as she took a few steps back. "I've done it once before, and it's happened to me before. You have nowhere else to go, Bailey just took away your job!" Her voice increased in volume as she felt tears fill her eyes. "This is what you do - you travel from hospital to hospital, it's what you love. It's what you're passionate about. And you don't have that here anymore, and you're going to leave, and now my heart is breaking because I could never ask you to give up or change your own career goals because of me," she held back a sob as she did her best to stop herself from rambling any further. "I can't ask you to do that for me. I want to. I wa-

Eliza filled the empty space between them, silencing Arizona with her lips as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist to pull her closer, kissing her hungrily. For the second time that day, Arizona felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, but this time, in the best way. She kissed the brunette back with just as much urgency. Eliza backed Arizona against the wall and toward the window looking out into the hallway, yanking the blinds closed, though they both knew that by now, chances were that the hospital was mostly empty. In that moment, Arizona felt everything. She felt all too vividly the world spinning on it's axis beneath her and the weightlessness of letting go of everything around her. Nothing mattered in that moment - fires, plane crashes, shootings - all of the heartbreak and all of the ugly from the past several years disappeared, if only for a moment. She clung back onto Eliza as if her life depended on it - as if that if she didn't, her feet might come up off the ground.

When both women ran out of air and finally parted, Eliza kept Arizona pinned against the wall as they looked into one another's eyes, catching their breath.

"Do you remember what I said when we first met?" Eliza asked, running her fingers through Arizona's hair as she rested their foreheads together.

"'I like girls?'" Arizona said playfully, feigning confusion as she pretended for the second time to have forgotten their first conversation in the elevator.

Eliza chuckled and shook her head. "You're still gonna pretend you don't remember, huh?" She pulled Arizona back from against the wall, keeping their bodies close. "I said that you're not someone I could forget. And I thought I was just talking about your name. When you see someone as beautiful as you, you don't just forget their name," she told her. "But it turned out to be so much more than that. You turned out to be so much more than a name or a pretty face," she said softly, admiring the woman in front of her.

Arizona could feel her heart slowly start to calm down as she stood inside the other woman's embrace. This was a vulnerability that she never seen in Eliza up until now.

"Arizona, I don't know what the future holds for me," she started, tightening her grip on Arizona's hips as she kept her close. "I'm usually not good with these things. I'm so used to everything being temporary. I'm used to disappearing as quickly as I appeared. And up until now, that was okay. But now it's different, because I don't know what the future holds, but I know that I want you in it," she admitted.

Arizona's eyes instantly lit up as she looked into Eliza's eyes. "You do?"

"I do," she repeated, gently pulling Arizona close enough so that their lips were almost brushing together. Eliza's breath hitched for a moment until finally she was able to spit out the words she had been wanting to say. "I love you, Arizona Robbins. I'm in love with you."

Before she even thought to respond, Arizona tangled her hands in Eliza's hair and pulled her in to kiss her again - this time becoming quickly consumed by other woman and needing to stop for fear that they would end up doing more than just kissing in Eliza's office. A smile spread across Arizona's face for the first time that day. "I'm so in love with you. I love you, Eliza Minnick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, everyone! I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but from here on out, it will be first person switching from Arizona to Eliza's point-of-view - I find that writing in first person is much easier and less limiting for me. I'm sorry for the sudden change but I think it will be a change for the better. :) Keep the reviews coming and enjoy!**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

"Come here," I tug at Arizona's hand and plop onto the small couch in my office, pulling her into my lap. Relaxing for the first time in hours, I pull my hair out of the ponytail it's been in for the past few hours.

"We really should get out of here - everyone else is leaving," Arizona warns, looking toward my office door.

"Why?" I ask her, running my fingers through her hair. I could admire this woman forever. "We're all alone, and what are they gonna do if they find me? Fire me?" I laugh at my own joke but Arizona nudges me.

"Don't say that," she pouts. "This sucks." She rubs her temples and sighs.

"Arizona." I hate seeing her upset or worried, but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't absolutely adorable when she's frustrated. "We'll figure this out. There are other hospitals in Seattle, you know."

She lifts her head and stares at me in a bit of shock for a minute. "You're staying in Seattle?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I'm a little taken back by her shock. Does she really think I could leave her before we've even really started? I run my hands up and down her thighs, tracing little circles as I go. "This is only the beginning of me and you, Arizona. I've never been this captivated by anyone before. I'm not walking away from that." She's blushing and I swear this woman is the cutest thing I've ever seen. "So, if it's okay with you, I'm staying."

"Of course it's okay with me," she wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me tightly for a few moments, her head resting on my shoulder. The past 12 hours have been absolutely exhausting. I'm still struggling to process it all, but somehow, being tangled up with Arizona on this shitty couch in an office that isn't even mine anymore feels like the only place in the world I'd want to be right now.

Arizona pulls back and rests her forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes and biting her lip nervously. Suddenly all of the things I did to her the night before come flooding into my mind and I'm overcome by desire for the woman sitting in my lap. Before I can act on it, Arizona's lips come crashing into mine and I can tell instantly that her mind is in the same place as mine right now. Her hands are tangled in my hair and I feel her trying to get as close to me as possible in the confined space of this couch. Mind racing, I brace my arms underneath her thighs and carry her across the room, sitting her on my desk.

She breaks the kiss and looks at me nervously for a minute. "We shouldn't do this," she says, looking around at our surroundings. "What if someone comes in?"

"Yes, Arizona, because I'm sure the first place everyone is going to after a massive hospital fire is Eliza Minnick's office," I tease her.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, you're right. Shut up," she says breathlessly, pulling me closer.

Our lips meet again and this time she's throwing off my white coat and yanking my scrub top over my head.

Giggling into her neck, she pushes me back and gives me a playful look. "What's so funny?"

I don't respond yet, pulling off her scrub top and unclasping her bra before leaning her back on my desk as my hands roam her body. "It's just that I've fantasized about taking you on this desk since the minute I saw you," I hum as I yank off her scrub pants with one swift motion. I feel her body tense in reaction to my words, and I can tell she's getting impatient.

"You're wearing sexy underwear again," I comment, pulling her to the edge of the desk so that I can reach every inch of her with ease. My mouth begins to roam her body as my hands linger along her inner thighs.

"Eliza," she moans.

"Yes, Doctor Robbins?" I pause and look up at her as my fingers find their way to her clit, but I'm not giving her what she wants yet.

"Eliza, please," she pleads.

"You're in my office," I hiss into her ear, burying myself into her neck. "It's Doctor Minnick." Feeling how wet she is, I unexpectedly thrust two fingers inside of her, my thumb applying pressure to her clit. She lets out a load moan, and I know we should probably be a little more quiet but how I am supposed to silence her when she sounds so damn hot?

"Mmm," I moan into her ear as her nails graze my bare back. "Tell me what you want," I lift my head so that we're looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Fuck me," she pleads, wrapping a leg around my waist. I curl my fingers into her g-spot just as she barely finishes her sentence, and my office is filled with the sound of sex again. I kiss my way down her body until I reach her breasts, cupping one nipple between my fingers and teasing the other with my tongue. I can tell her body is totally overwhelmed with every sensation right now and I'm loving every minute of it. My thumb starts to circle her clit as my thrusts deepen.

"Fuck, Doctor Minnick," she moans, writhing against the desk.

"Mmmm," I moan again as she looks down at me, our eyes meeting as I flick her nipple repeatedly with my tongue.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," she whines underneath me. I lift myself from her breasts and rest my forearm on the desk so that I'm hovering directly over her. She reaches to grab my ass and groans in frustration when she finds that I'm still wearing my scrub pants. "I want you naked," she pleads as I kiss her neck.

"We all want things, Arizona," I tease her. "You had me naked in your bed all night last night," I remind her.

"I want more," she pleads.

"No," I snap, my hand abruptly wrapping itself around her neck. My lips are brushing against her jaw and I watch her eyes widen in a combination of shock and lust. "Stop distracting me," I tell her as I release my grip on her neck.

"Y-Yes, Doctor Minnick," she obeys, causing me to giggle sinisterly into her ear again. I prop myself up overtop of her so that I can watch her come undone beneath me.

My fingers curling into her g-spot again, my thumb picks up speed on her clit as her hands reach up to cup my breasts. Her mouth wide open as moans spill from it, she doesn't break eye contact with me once and I swear I could come undone just from the view in front of me.

"Come for me," I growl through my teeth, lowering myself closer to her, dying to feel our bodies touch.

"N-No," she tries to fight her impending orgasm, but I can tell she's struggling.

"Come for me, Doctor Robbins," I say smugly, knowing she can't hold on much longer.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck," she lets out a guttural moan as her hands find my back, pulling me against her. Feeling her writhe beneath me is something I'll never get tired of. If there actually is anyone still lingering in the hospital around my office, they definitely just heard all of that. Oops. "Fuck," Arizona sighs, out of breath as her orgasm subsides. I kiss my way up her neck before our lips finally meet again.

"That was every bit as hot as I expected it to be," I say smugly as I hover overtop of her, and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Guess you got your wish," she teases, pushing herself up and reaching for her clothes. "Let's get out of here before someone finds us."


	3. Chapter 3

**ARIZONA'S POV**

Welp. That just happened. I honestly don't know how long it's been since I last had sex inside the hospital, but something tells me this time is going to be the most memorable. I'm so high up on cloud nine that I've almost forgotten about Eliza losing her job. Almost.

After gathering our clothes from around the room and getting dressed, Eliza is finishing packing up her stuff and I'm ready for us to get the hell out of here. I go to open the door since we're about to leave soon, and glance down the hallway. To say I'm horrified at what I see-who I see-when I look into the hallway is the understatement of the century.

Alex.

Did he just hear everything? Or did he just now get here? Do I play it cool or do I panic and try to explain myself?

"Dude." His face is what I can really only describe as an equal combination of confusion and disgust.

"Alex." I'm panicking here.

Unable to see whoever's in the hallway, Eliza comes up behind me. "Hey babe, w- shit!"

Alex looks at her in disbelief. "Dude, you're screwing my sister?" From his reaction, I can tell Alex is pretty much as shocked as I am right now.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask him, trying to do damage control.

"Enough," Alex grumbles. "Most dudes probably would've had their day made by walking right into that. You ruined chick on chick action for me a long time ago though."

"Thanks, Alex," I roll my eyes.

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Although it sounds like you guys were all finished," he cracks, and the mortified look on Eliza's face is priceless since she's not used to Alex's humor. "I didn't actually think you'd be here. You just weren't answering your texts so I was looking everywhere for you."

"It's okay," I sigh. Alex and I spent the majority of the night clearing the peds floor and making sure everyone was out.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asks. "It's about a patient."

"You're a terrible liar," Eliza smirks before walking back into her office to gather up the rest of her things.

"Is this who you've been sleeping with this whole time? Is this why you've been so 'sunshine and rainbows' and crap lately?"

"Hey, you don't know my life," I nudge him, but in reality I know that Alex Karev can read me like a book. "It's complicated," I respond, but the glare he gives me tells me he's not buying it. "Yes. Yes, but we only recently started sleeping together. But this whole time, we've been a... thing. Alex..." I pause, not sure whether I should tell him what I'm about to tell him.

"What is it?" He asks. "Just tell me. The freakin' hospital almost burned to the ground last night. Nothing you can tell me could possibly be any worse than that."

"I'm in love with her," I say nervously. "I know you don't agree with her teaching and I know you all haven't exactly got along, and I didn't like her at first either, but if you give her another chance you'll see that she's really amazing. Okay? She's kind and she's caring, and really freakin' funny. And she's a little bit of an ass, just like me and you," I smile. "I really love her, Alex."

"I haven't seen that in forever," Alex looks at me in awe, and I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about.

"Seen what?"

"That twinkle in your eye. That little spark you get. You used to get it whenever you would smile or Sofia would show up or one of your favorite patients finally got to go home. But it stopped happening a long time ago and this is the first time I've seen it in forever," he tells me, and I feel my smile getting bigger. "She really makes you happy?"

"She really does, Alex," I nod, poking my head back into Eliza's office. All of her things are packed and she's standing there looking down at her phone, trying to give Alex and I space. "Babe, come here," I call. She walks over and I grab her hand.

"Hey, wait," Alex interjects before I can say anything. "Why is your office all packed up?"

"Bailey just fired me," Eliza responds.

"What?" Alex blurts out, his face twisting in confusion. "What? Why? She went to all that trouble to hire you and make you do all of that work with the residents and then she just fires you?"

"Yup," Eliza sighs. "I was just as shocked as you are."

"The whole thing is ridiculous," I respond, pulling Eliza closer. She leans her head onto my shoulder, clearly exhausted. "We're going to figure something out," I assure her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not getting my job back, Arizona," Eliza stops me, lifting her head. "Bailey made it pretty clear that she prefers Richard's way of teaching now. Which is funny considering bringing me in as his replacement was partially her idea in the first place," she scoffs.

"Wait, you're an ortho surgeon, right?" Alex asks, and Eliza nods. "Well, her asshat ex-wife was the head of ortho before she ditched town to shack up with her girlfriend last year," he brings up, and I flinch at his bluntness. Eliza knows about Callie, but we haven't exactly discussed her in detail. "They still haven't found a new head of orthopedic surgery. Maybe you can get that one?"

"If Bailey was mad enough at me to fire me in the first place, I highly doubt she'll want to make me head of an entire surgical department," Eliza corrects him.

"Hey," I stop her. "He may be right. You wouldn't be the first person to come back to work here after being fired. It happens more often than you think," I tell her, and Alex nods in agreement.

"Okay, so we'll try," Eliza surrenders. "But first, can we get some sleep? I'm bushed."

"Me too," Alex sighs. "Have you either of you heard from Mer?" I shake my head, and his phone goes off in his pocket. "Oh, that's her right now. I'll catch you guys later?"

"Sure," I smile. "Thank you, Alex."

"Bye," Eliza calls after him, yawning. "I love you," she whispers sleepily into my ear. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter! Okay, so fair warning - I wouldn't advise reading this one in public, hahaha. The first half is safe but things escalate rather quickly. This isn't my first time writing smut but I think it's my favorite I've written so far. I hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming, I love reading them - and feel free to let me know what else you'd like to see!**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

I seriously cannot believe Alex Karev overheard me banging one of his best friends this morning. A few days ago, I was getting into heated arguments with this guy and talking crap about him to Arizona, and now he knows what my girlfriend sounds like when she comes. It doesn't matter how close he and Arizona are - that's mortifying! And his response - oh my god. "It sounds like you guys were all finished." What the hell?! At least he said he isn't phased by "girl on girl action" anymore. Had it been some creep outside the door who would no doubt be getting his rocks off later, it would have been so much worse.

I'm laying in bed with Arizona sound asleep on my chest. We climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep when we finally got to her place. I'm still exhausted but several hours of sleep have really helped. I look down at Arizona and she's resting peacefully, muttering softly to herself in her sleep. I try to make out what she's saying but she's too quiet to understand.

God, this woman is adorable. How did I go from bending over backwards just to get her to notice me to laying in her bed with her in my arms? Even with all of the drama in the hospital, she's still opened herself up to me instead of shutting me out. Sure, it took some time, and it wasn't easy at first. But just when I thought she had written me off, she sticks around and now she's asking me to go home with her and standing up for me and telling me that she loves me. It's all such a shock to me and it wasn't at all what I expected when I came to Seattle.

I usually find a couple girls to hook up with when I move to a new hospital and a new city, but it was always just that - hooking up. I never caught feelings for any of them. I had a couple of girls catch feelings for me, but I was always so closed off that I never really gave it a second thought. Everything was always temporary - what was the use in letting someone in and settling down?

And then without warning, this blonde haired, blue eyed beauty steps into my life, with her contagious smile and her dimples and her passion for everything she does. I didn't know her when I first saw her in the hallway through that glass window some months ago, but my heart skipped a beat when I saw her staring at me. Seeing how flustered she got when our eyes met only made me want to know her and find out if there was really a spark between us. I put on a confident exterior but on the inside, my mind was moving a million miles a minute. I'd always been kind of a natural when it came to talking to girls, and out of nowhere, Arizona pops up and gives me a run for my money - completely unfazed by my obvious flirting to the point that I literally walked up to her on a whim and declared "I like girls," as if it hadn't already been obvious enough.

I don't know the full story on her past or what she and her ex-wife went through, but I know that no matter what, when the time comes for her to open up to me, I will be prepared for it and I'm not going to let it scare me off. What I feel when I'm around her is too powerful for me to just walk away. When I said that I loved her, I meant that I love all of her. Her past, her flaws, her scars, everything. God knows I have enough of my own when it comes to all of those things.

Just as I'm getting lost in my own thoughts, I feel Arizona start to stir beside me. Yawning quietly, her eyes flutter open and look up to find mine. "Good morning, sleepyhead," I say playfully as she props herself up on her elbow, her wavy hair going in all directions. She looks absolutely adorable.

"Mmm, morning," she leans into me and our lips meet. I was honestly just expecting a quick good morning kiss, but before I know it her hands are tangled in my hair and suddenly she's on top of me and her breath is tickling my neck. "I had a dream about you," she whispers into my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I grab her hips and run my hands up and down her body. "A good one, I hope."

"Oh, it was _amazing_ ," she giggles into my ear, pinning me against the mattress. "Want me to show you?"

 _Welp_. Now I'm flustered beyond belief. I don't know how she does it, but this woman makes me 50 shades of nervous. She lifts herself from my neck to make eye contact with me, her body hovering over me as she wears nothing but a tight tank top and lacy underwear. "S-Sure," I manage to utter as she plants kisses along my neck and collar bones. She sits up in my lap and pulls me up with her.

"These clothes need to come off," she murmurs as she pulls my tank top over my head. I reach to pull her tank top off but before I get anywhere, her hands find mine and stop me. "Nuh-uh, Doctor Minnick. That would be too easy," she teases, grinding slowly against me as I stare back at her in awe, wide-eyed and overcome with desire. "Lay down," she purrs, pushing me back down onto the bed and trailing down my body until she finds her way between my legs.

"Should I take these off or should I just tease you for the rest of the morning?" she asks, tugging at my thong and if at all possible, I find myself becoming even more turned on than I was this morning with her in my office.

"Arizona, please," I plead with her, tilting my hips up to try to create some type of friction to relieve the fire burning inside of me.

"Please what, Eliza?" she responds coyly.

"Touch me, Arizona," I whimper underneath her, pushing her head down into me, knowing it won't work because this woman is stubborn as all hell.

"Mmm," she moans, tearing my panties off suddenly until I hear the sudden ripping of fabric. "Oops," she says smugly, tossing them across the room before crawling back up to me. "Do you want me naked or not?" she teases, guiding my hands to the hem of her tank top.

I don't hesitate, pulling it over her head instantly and pinching her nipples between my fingers. " _Oh_ , shit," she moans into my ear before taking both of my forearms and pinning me back down to the mattress. "Stop," she demands, her voice weak with desire. "It's my turn to make you crazy," she gazes at me and her eyes are filled with pure lust and desire. She kisses her way down my body, cupping my breasts in her hands as she places hickeys straight down my torso.

Finally, she winds up back between my legs and places her hands on my hips. "Spread them for me," she husks, our eyes meeting as I feel myself getting more out of breath. I obey, and without warning she dives in between my legs and takes my clit into her mouth, circling it swiftly. "Fuck," I exhale sharply, my hips tilting upward as my back arches. Her hands trail up my body as she continues her movements on my clit, finding their way to my breasts and pinching my nipples firmly between her fingers.

"Oh my god," I whimper underneath her, my hands tangling in her hair and keeping her pressed against me. "Arizona," I gasp as her tongue picks up speed on my clit. " _Fuck_ , baby." My whole body is literally on fire right now, and I'm pretty sure this must be what heaven feels like. She pauses all at once and wipes her mouth on my inner thigh, looking up at me expectantly as her ragged breath radiates against where I need her the most. "Tell me who you belong to," she smirks before kissing my inner thigh, leaving bite marks as she goes.

"You," I respond, but it's hard to form words at the moment and my response is barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Doctor Minnick?" She teases, and I know from the look in her eyes that she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"You, Arizona," I groan in agony. "I belong to you."

"Mmm, good girl," she chuckles under her breath, and suddenly two fingers plunge inside of me as her tongue finds my clit again and starts circling it relentlessly. She curls her fingers into my g-spot, and I'm basically screaming in pleasure at this point. I'm not holding back at all, but the past 24 hours have been a whirlwind and this tension has been building up inside of me for hours after taking Arizona on my desk.

"Fuck!" I moan loudly as her fingers move faster. "Oh my fucking _god_ ," I can't contain myself as I writhe beneath her, my back arching and my free hand grasping desperately at the sheets beneath me, the other tangled in her hair. I look down and the smugness in her gaze as she moans inside of me only drives me crazier. "I wanna hear you scream for me," she husks, removing herself from my clit for half a second before going right back at it, pushing herself into me. "Fuck, Arizona, fuck!" I pant loudly, and I'm so glad we're alone right now because there's no way I'd be able to keep myself quiet right now. "Oh my god, I'm coming," I shout as my orgasm takes over and coherent sentences are no longer a possibility as harsh moans come tumbling out of my mouth. She dives deeper inside me as I writhe beneath her until my body finally goes limp. Removing herself from between my legs, she crawls slowly back up to me, looking straight into my eyes as she takes one finger at a time into her mouth to lick my cum off her fingers. I'm still trying to catch my breath and while our sex has always been hot, I had no idea Arizona Robbins was this wild until today.

" _God_ , you are so hot," she murmurs as her hands pin me against the mattress once again and our fingers intertwine. "You still with me?" She asks softly as she buries herself in my neck, kissing me again.

"Barely," I rasp, catching my breath. "God, you are amazing," I groan as she releases my hands and I immediately grab her hips, pulling her as close as possible.

"Only for you," she whispers seductively. "I have the day off. Stay here with me?"

"I don't think there's anywhere else I'd rather be," I assure her as she collapses onto the bed beside me, pulling me closer as I rest my head on her chest, my arms wrapping over her torso. "I love you, Arizona," I sigh contently as I finally catch my breath.

"I love you too, baby," she says softly, her hands running gently through my hair. Yeah, this is definitely heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! Another update today. This one was so fun to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I already have some ideas for the next chapter so it's just a matter of putting it all together. As always, leave me your thoughts and anything that you'd like to see happen and I will see if I can work it in :)**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

It's my first day off in what feels like ages and I couldn't be happier about spending it with Eliza. I know she's still hesitant about trying to get back to Grey Sloan - after all, she was only fired hours ago. But I'm so pissed off and upset about her losing her job that it's all I can do just to keep myself from calling Bailey right now and giving her a piece of my mind. I guess it's a good thing that I have some serious authority issues and would probably panic the second she answered the phone.

As we lay in bed, I'm wide awake despite only catching a few hours of sleep. Eliza is lying on my chest but clearly still awake as she traces patterns along my rib cage and down my stomach as we lay there in a comfortable silence for several minutes. She props herself up on her elbow and looks at me, beaming. "What are we gonna do today, Doctor Robbins?"

As much as I want to come up with a plan of action to get her job back, I hold back because I think this just might be the happiest I have ever seen her - free for the time being from surgeries, deadlines, and the stress of Grey Sloan drama. "Well, I was thinking I could cook you breakfast," I suggest, lifting myself up so that I'm face to face with her.

"It's almost 1:00, it's hardly breakfast time anymore," she chuckles, brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's never too late for breakfast," I correct her, jumping out of bed and searching through my dresser. I find a pair of shorts and my old John Hopkins sweatshirt. "As much as I would love to see you walk around naked, put these on," I say playfully as I throw them toward her. "DeLuca could be coming home any minute."

"Shit," she puts her hand to her forehead. "DeLuca."

"Baby," I assure her. "It doesn't matter if he sees us together. For the time being, you're not his boss, and he's my friend - all he wants is to see me happy. He's actually a really chill guy. If he comes home, just talk to him."

"You're right," she admits. "I don't even care what anyone thinks anyway. The only reason I've been trying to keep us discreet is because I don't want you to suffer because of your coworkers' feelings toward me."

"Well, my coworkers can kiss my ass," I tell her as I slip into some black sweatpants and a white v-neck. "I don't care anymore. I'll tell the whole world we're together, and if anyone has a problem with it, they can get over it." A smile spreading across her face, I walk up to the foot of the bed where she's now sitting and drape my arms over her shoulders.

Just as I'm about to pull her in and kiss her, her phone starts going off on my bedside table. "Who's that?" I ask.

"I have no idea," she says, crawling across the bed and glancing at her phone. "Oh my god," she lets out a deep breath and furrows her eyebrows. "It's Chief Bailey."

"What?!" I exclaim, rushing over to look at her phone. "Answer it! What are you doing? Answer it!" I nudge her.

"Arizona, no," she says firmly, sitting back against the headboard. "I can't," she crosses her arms and huffs.

"If you don't answer it, I'm going to," I threaten her.

"With _your_ authority issues?" She teases, laughing at me now. "I highly doubt that."

 _Oh, no she didn't. Now I'm definitely answering the phone._

"Watch me," I smirk as I pick up the phone and answer before she can react. Her mouth drops but there's nothing she can do now.

Clearing my throat, I lower the tone of my voice and hope like hell that my Eliza Minnick impression isn't as shitty as I think it's going to be. "This is Doctor Minnick," I husk into the phone, and Eliza shoots me an appalled glare.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" she whispers as she chucks her pillow at me.

"Yes, you do," I mouth silently.

"Doctor Minnick," Bailey starts hesitantly. "This is Doctor Bailey." _No shit, Bailey,_ I think to myself. _Your number is literally saved in Eliza's phone._ I don't say anything though, for fear of blowing my cover - hoping that she'll continue talking without me needing to respond yet. "Listen, are you available to meet up with Catherine Avery and I soon? We'd like to discuss your future at the hospital." Silence. Now is the time when I - um, I mean, Eliza - am supposed to speak up and respond.

"S-Sure," I stutter, trying to keep my voice from cracking. My voice is _not_ meant to be this low. What was I thinking when I answered the phone?! "I mean, I'm a little confused. I thought I was fired." Shit, keeping my cover is getting hard. Eliza is sitting up on the bed, leaning toward me so that she can hear what Bailey is saying.

"I know," she responds awkwardly. Something is up, and she's starting to sense it, but for some reason she continues anyway. "I wasn't thinking and I acted in anger. Last night was very hectic, and I took some of my stress out on you. I apologize for that." Wow, Bailey apologizing? I can't say that's something I've heard a whole lot since she became Chief.

"Oh," I respond. "I really appreciate that." I immediately panic. I've gotten so caught up in what Bailey was saying that I completely forgot that I'm supposed to be under disguise, and I answered her in my regular voice. Eliza falls back on the bed, her hands covering her mouth as she holds back laughter.

"DOCTOR ROBBINS!" Bailey snaps, her trademark sass coming out immediately. Eliza looks mortified but she's still doubled over on the bed, laughing hysterically to herself as quietly as possible. "Is that you?! _What_ are you doing with Eliza Minnick?!"

 _Keep your cool, Arizona!_ I tell myself. _It's just Bailey._

"I. Um. We..." I'm speechless and I literally don't know how to respond. I could literally die because of how mortified I am right now.

"Y-You know what, I _don't_ want to know," she blurts out. "May I _please_ speak to the real Doctor Minnick?!"

I don't hesitate at all - I'm literally dying to end this conversation. I extend the phone over to Eliza, who throws her hands up and shakes her head frantically. "Take it, please just take it!" I beg her, my eyes wide with panic.

"Fine," she mouths, taking the phone and listening as Bailey repeats what she just said to me. "Yes, I'm available... oh... well, okay. I certainly appreciate you reconsidering, and I look forward to meeting with the two of you. Yes, this afternoon is fine. Okay, great - I will see you then," she states. _Well, there goes my evening with my girlfriend, but I can't really complain since it means she might get her job back._ Eliza hangs up the phone, tossing it onto the bed and pulling me into her lap.

"You okay?" she chuckles, pulling me close to her.

"That was terrible!" I pout as she kisses my cheek.

"Everything is fine, my love," she assures me. "Looks like I might still have a job after all."

"I told you," I brag, nudging her.

"Shut up," she looks up at me, smiling. "Sometimes I like to think I can be right, too. I guess you really do know everything though." _The way she looks at me. The way she talks to me._ I swear, I melt every time.

"It's too bad we don't have the same specialty. I could've been your boss," she teases, winking at me. _Why is she so sexy?_

"So I can be scared of you?! Wouldn't you love that?" I tease her back.

"No," she corrects me, her breath radiating against my neck as she kisses my weak spot. "So I can punish you when I'm right and you're wrong." _Oh god, she's dirty. Where did this woman come from?_ I can't handle this anymore - I need to get off of this bed or else Eliza isn't going to be going anywhere today.

"Well luckily, I'm always right," I declare as I pull myself out of her lap and walk toward the door. I can see the tension and lust in her eyes, and knowing that she'll be craving me for the rest of the day makes this even more satisfying. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast before you have to go."

She groans, jumping out of bed and throwing on the clothes I've given her. "Arizona Robbins," she shakes her head. "I swear, you will be the death of me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! More to come - I work full-time so it can be hard to find time to write these sometimes! I'm trying to stay on my A game though. I have something hilarious planned for Eliza's return to Grey Sloan but I'm trying to fill in the gaps before I jump ahead of myself! If you want the next chapter make sure to leave reviews so I know you're enjoying this!**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

Okay, so I might have my job back. That's pretty exciting, I guess. Although I'm nervous as hell about meeting up with Catherine Avery, and I'm still pretty ticked at the way Bailey handled things. I was busy saving patients - I didn't deliberately forget to alert the cops that Stephanie Edwards was missing. I wonder if Catherine Avery knows that her own son is the one who pushed that task onto me instead of calling the cops himself in the first place. Although Dr. Avery has been very supportive of my method since I got here, and she was the one who suggested hiring me to begin with, so I'm pretty sure that she was the one who pushed Doctor Bailey into hiring me back. Either way, I'm not entirely sure what to expect when I meet up with them later, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about it.

Following Arizona down the stairs, I watch as she opens the fridge and looks around. She's wearing sweats and a low cut v-neck, and it's torture.

"Okay, so what do you want for breakfast?" She asks, looking back at me.

 _You_ , I think to myself. But we've already had sex twice today and it's only 1:30pm, and I don't want her to think I'm some crazed sex addict, so I hold back. "Um, anything is fine. I love omelettes, though."

"Omelettes, it is," she says, pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge and turning around to face me. "What?" She giggles, seeing me basically undress her with my eyes.

"Nothing," I smile and bite my lip. "You're just... really, really beautiful."

She blushes, and her dimples pop out as she smiles at me. "I'm still not sure how you're even real," she shakes her head as she starts making breakfast.

"Me neither, I'm pretty perfect," I wink, earning a laugh from her. Coming up behind her as she stands at the stove, I put my hands on her hips and start to kiss her neck.

"Eliza," her breath hitches. "Stop," she says playfully, bumping back into me. "Andrew will be home any minute." Like clockwork, I hear a car door slam shut right outside and sigh.

"Fine, you win," I breathe into her ear. "But I'm going to devour you later," I smirk and place one more kiss on her neck before walking away. She turns to watch me as I lean against the island in her kitchen, biting her lip. "Be careful, your omelettes are going to burn," I tease, just before Andrew comes in through the door.

"Arizona," Andrew calls as he walks in through the door before coming into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Doctor Minnick," he says awkwardly, and I can tell he's pretty taken back by the fact that I'm in Arizona's kitchen - much less, wearing shorts and Arizona's sweatshirt. After all, I'm pretty sure he had no idea Arizona and I are even a thing. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here, but it's nice to see you again."

"Andrew, I haven't been honest with you," Arizona tells him. "Those dates I told you about, the girl I've been telling you about for the last few months... it's been Eliza this entire time."

"Really?" He tilts his head and looks at me. "Wow, she talks about you a lot!" he says, chuckling. "I had no idea you two were together."

"Really?" I question him, glancing over at Arizona who is shaking her head in panic at Andrew. "What does she say?"

"I... don't think I'm allowed to say," he laughs as he sits at the kitchen island with me. "But-

"Doctor DeLuca, would you like some breakfast?" Arizona interrupts him nervously.

"Um, I'm actually allergic to eggs, but thank you," he smiles, sensing Arizona's awkwardness. "Did you all hear Edwards quit?"

My jaw drops. _Oh, god. Did I fuck up? Is this my fault?_ "Quit the program?" I ask him.

"Well, yeah. But she's quitting being a doctor altogether, too. Said she wants to go live her life outside of a hospital." He tells me.

 _Phew. Okay, so I guess maybe that isn't entirely my fault._ "I guess today was a big day for everyone," I sigh. "I got fired."

"Wait, what? Why?" He asks.

"Long story," I respond as Arizona sits at the island with our plates. "But I think I might be getting my job back. Catherine Avery worked her magic with Doctor Bailey." I jump up from my seat to grab ketchup from the fridge, prepared for the look of disgust on Arizona's face when she sees that I put ketchup on my eggs.

"Oh, wow," he smiles. "If you've got Catherine Avery on your side, nothing can stop you! I'm a little jealous." He gets up and picks up his bag. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna try and catch some sleep. It was nice to finally put a face to all the stories I've heard, Doctor Minnick." He nods as he heads upstairs.

"Stories, huh?" I look at Arizona as I open the ketchup bottle. "What have you been telling him, Doctor Robbins?"

"I told him you're nosy as hell and that you're disgusting because you put ketchup on your eggs!" Her jaw drops as I cover my omelette. "What the hell?!" She cracks up.

"Try it!" I lift my fork toward her, reaching toward her mouth. "It's delicious!"

"God, no!" she pulls back, pushing my arm away. "You're so weird - I can't believe that!" she chuckles. _My god, she's adorable._

"There's a lot of things about me that might surprise you, Robbins," I smirk. "I'm prepared to keep you on your toes."

"Well, hit me with your best shot," she smiles. "I'm ready for it all."

I'm falling hard for this girl, and there's no going back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't thank you all enough for all of your lovely reviews! I'm super glad you're enjoying things so far. Now I feel like the pressure is on to not disappoint! I'm glad you're all enjoying the humor I've tried to work into the dialogue - I feel like from what we did see in Grey's, Arizona and Eliza are very playful with each other and they're both two strong personalities which makes for some fun moments. This chapter is much longer than the others so you guys are in for a treat. :) And don't worry - there is still more smut to come, I just like to let the tension build and it needs to happen at the right time! Your patience will pay off! Until then ladies, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

"Arizona, you really didn't have to drive me," I look over at my girlfriend as we pull up to the hospital. All of the fire trucks and police are finally gone and things almost look normal except for the huge, gaping hole in the hospital from the explosion that hasn't been covered up yet.

"I wanted to - it's not everyday we both have the day off. I want to at least spend it next to you, even if it means hanging out at work," she pouts.

"Hmm. And why do you want to spend your day off with me so badly?" I shoot her a flirty look and lean toward her.

"I'm not sure. You're a little bit full of yourself and you flirt too much," she cracks. _Wow, she's sassy._

"Hey!" I pull back, but she pulls me back in close enough that I think she's going to kiss me.

"You _know_ I'm kidding," she says seductively. "I love you and I want to be here for you because I know this is a big deal and I want you to get your job back. So no matter what happens in there, I'll be waiting, and we're in this together." She places a finger under my chin and kisses me softly. It starts out innocent enough but before I know it, our tongues are dancing against each other and I'm starting to crave her again. _What is this woman doing to me?_ She pulls away, her eyes filled with desire.

"We still haven't had car sex yet," I remind her.

"Mmm. Maybe another day." She winks and jumps out of the car. I groan and get out of the car to follow her.

"Hey." She nudges me. "Hold my hand."

"Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she says eagerly. "Hold my hand so everyone can see that the hot new head of ortho is all mine." She grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"No one besides you and Alex has even hinted that I could be the new head of ortho." I shake my head and laugh.

"You'll see." I'm glad she's optimistic, because I'm certainly not feeling it. Ugh.

* * *

"Doctor Minnick!" Catherine Avery greets me with open arms. _Wow, she's cheerful for someone whose hospital just burst into flames less than 24 hours ago._ Whatever, I'll take it. "Thank you for joining us on such short notice."

"Of course," I nod. We're sitting in the same room we were in when Bailey fired me this morning. Awkward.

"Doctor Bailey," Catherine shoots her a look. "Why don't you start us off?"

"O...kay," Bailey says nervously, and I wonder whether what she's about to say is genuine or whether it's all coming from Dr. Avery. "Last night we had... very poor communication. There was a lot going on, and -" she pauses and sighs. "You were right. If proper protocol had been followed, things may have been different."

"I-

She interrupts me before I can even start. "I'm not finished," she snaps, her voice raising a little. Catherine immediately shoots her a death glare, causing her to settle down. "But, you need to understand that Richard Webber is the reason that this hospital is what it is today. He was Chief of Surgery for many years and he knows what he is talking about. He deserves respect, and I expect you - as part of Grey Sloan Memorial staff - to give that to him." I remain silent, waiting for my cue to speak.

"Dr. Bailey, if I may," Catherine interjects. "We discussed this earlier. Neither you or myself is innocent here either. Both of us have had our own conflicts with Dr. Webber lately on a personal and professional level. It's only natural when you have so many brilliant surgeons working together in the same place." Bailey remains silent. "But what makes us great, what makes us _stronger_ , is working past those conflicts and learning from them."

"Yes," Bailey admits. "You're right about that."

"So, in the spirit of resolving conflicts and moving forward," Catherine looks over at me, "we would be delighted if you would come back to us and work your magic in our ORs again once everything is back up and running."

 _Well, shit. Arizona was right._ Why was I so nervous?

"Doctor Minnick, I apologize sincerely," Bailey tells me. "Last night was a nightmare for all of us, and I think all of us said things we didn't mean."

"I really do respect Doctor Webber and I've come to look at him as a friend," I tell her. "I was feeling pretty attacked this morning and the way I handled things was a mistake, but like you said, protocol is very important. It's also very hard to follow sometimes when you have multiple hospital emergencies happening at once, and that's something I wasn't prepared for." I'm not lying either - I've never in my life worked at a hospital where we had a fucking explosion and a criminal running around in the hospital at the same time.

I've said my piece and I decide not to push my luck anymore before either of them - especially Bailey - change their minds. "What I'm trying to say is, I'd love to come back to work here."

"Wonderful!" Catherine throws her hands up and smiles. "Now, we do have one condition."

 _Well, shit - again. Arizona was wrong._ Start panicking, Eliza.

"Richard Webber will return to his previous position as Director of the Residency Program, and we would like to offer you a position as an ortho attending," Catherine offers.

"So... I'm being demoted?" _What a sham!_ I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but what the hell?! I was already an ortho attending to begin with.

"Doctor Minnick," Doctor Bailey says reassuringly. "She isn't finished."

"Prior to today, a great deal of your time was spent supervising residents due to the nature of your position. Now that you'll be working primarily as an ortho attending, provided that you find Grey Sloan to be a good fit for you - we would like to offer you the position of Head of Orthopedic Surgery."

 _Oh. My. God. Oh my god! I have to call my mom - this is huge!_

"Are you serious?" My mouth drops, and I look back and forth at Doctor Bailey and Doctor Avery.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Catherine smiles. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Absolutely, yes." How did I go from being fired to being head of a surgical department? These past 24 hours have been insane.

"Now, we would like you to test the waters as an ortho attending for as long as you feel comfortable before you take over as head of ortho," Doctor Avery tells me. "I don't know if you know this, but we have been running without a head of ortho for awhile now. But I know that you're used to consulting and if you decide that working strictly as an attending isn't for you, we understand that. We'd like to keep your options open."

"Oh, I don't see myself changing my mind," I assure them. "I love consulting, but surgery is my passion. As long as I'm doing that, I'm happy."

"Well, that's good enough for both of us," Doctor Avery nods, standing up from the table. "Do we have a deal, ladies?"

"I think all of that sounds great to me," Bailey nods and stands up.

"Great," Catherine walks toward the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dilapidated hospital that is demanding my attention," she sighs and exits the room, and now it's just me and Bailey standing in the room as I glance at my phone before leaving to see if Arizona has texted me.

"Doctor Minnick." Bailey approaches me. _Oh god._ Catherine is gone and no one can save me.

"Um. Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to hug you, and it's going to be awkward, but I'm going to do it because I still feel bad about this morning, and when you leave this room, you're not going to tell a single soul," she says, her voice becoming stern toward the end. _Oh. I've never hugged my boss before, but that's cool I guess._

Before I can say anything, she wraps her arms around my torso and this is the strangest thing I've ever experienced with a boss before, but I hug her back anyway because frankly I _need_ a hug after the amount of panicking I just did during that meeting.

"Now!" She snaps after our hug is over, and I flinch at her sudden change of tone. "I don't nose around in my employees' business, and I _certainly_ don't want to know the details of your extracurricular activities inside or outside of this hospital," she scolds me. I flinch again. _Oh god, this is going to be awkward._ I think Arizona's authority issues are starting to rub off on me. What the hell, Arizona?!

"But Arizona Robbins is not just my colleague - she is my friend. She was my boss at one time when I was a resident, and I watched her survive a plane crash that took the lives of two _wonderful_ human beings who worked at this hospital. I've seen her go through hell and back, and I stood by her while she was fighting for custody of her daughter." _Oh my god, she's starting to tear up._ To be honest, so am I, just thinking of everything that Arizona has been through. "I don't know what your intentions are with her, but you hurt her, I hurt you! Understand?" She says firmly.

"Yes ma'am," I answer sincerely. _Really?! Ma'am? What are you thinking, Minnick?_ This conversation is terrifying and I feel like I'm talking to one of Arizona's parents.

"Good," she picks up her things and glares at me. "Our last head of ortho left and moved nearly 3,000 miles away with her and Doctor Robbins' daughter. She's a brilliant surgeon and I adore her as a person, but it hurt Doctor Robbins deeply and I _don't_ want to see it happen again! Got it?"

"Absolutely," I say nervously. "I hear you loud and clear."

"Okay," she nods and starts to leave the room.

"Chief Bailey?" I stop her, following her to the doorway. She turns around, waiting for me to speak. "I love her. Arizona - I love her. I know how special and precious and one-of-a-kind she is, and I know she's been through hell and back. I love her."

Bailey raises an eyebrow at me and looks me up and down. "Okay... I'm watching you, Minnick," she looks at me suspiciously. "Watch out for Doctor Torres though. You seem like a sassy one but she doesn't mess around either," she cracks. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Welcome back."

"Thank you," I breathe a sigh of relief that this meeting is finally over and I have my job back. Standing alone in the room trying to collect myself for a minute after Doctor Bailey leaves, I look up and sigh. What does she mean watch out for Doctor Torres? Is Callie really that bad? I'm not scared of anyone, but if I'm in for trouble when I meet Arizona's ex-wife, I'd like to be prepared for it.

"Hey!" An enthusiastic Arizona finds me alone in the room. "Oh god," she sighs, seeing the worry on my face. "Did everything go okay?"

"I'll tell you about it in the car," I respond, grabbing my purse.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She grabs my arm and turns me toward her.

"Do I need to be worried about Callie?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks, confused. "Where's this coming from? That doesn't have anything to do with your meeting."

"Chief Bailey kind of went all mama bear on me and told me not to break your heart, and then she told me to watch out for Callie because she doesn't mess around."

"Oh," she responds, still confused. "That's so random. Why would she say that?"

"Because she cares about you, Arizona, and she likes you." I'm trying to get her to understand so she can tell me this is going to be okay. "A lot. Everyone does. Baby, I need to know - do I need to be worried about meeting Callie one day?"

"No," she sighs, draping her arms over my shoulders. "No, baby, you don't. It's been a year since the custody battle and me and Callie aren't exactly close friends, but we're civil now, and things are better. We've put aside our own issues with one another for the sake of our daughter. Even if things were bad, she can take it out on me all she wants, but she doesn't get to lash out at you. I wouldn't allow that."

"Okay," I sigh. "I mean, I can take her - I just need fair warning, because if she hurts you again, we're going to have a problem," I say, trying to lighten the subject and hide my weakness.

"Behave," she chuckles and nudges me. "So what happened in the meeting?"

"You're looking at the new Head of Orthopedic Surgery," I pull her closer, a smile spreading across my face.

"What?!" She shouts. "Oh my god! Baby, I told you!" She jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly.

"You did," I smile, planting a kiss on her cheek. "They want me to try it out as just an attending for a bit before I take over as head of ortho to make sure I like it. But as long as I'm doing surgery and I get to stay here with you, I know I'll love it."

"Let's celebrate," she cheers. "I'm calling Karev and Kepner and we're going to Joe's."

"Kepner?" I question her. "I didn't know you guys were close." It feels like I learn something new about Arizona everyday, but I love it.

"She's my best friend!" she tells me. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave your reviews - they motivate me to keep going and I love hearing your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with another chapter! Okay so before I start this off, just for clarification purposes: April/Eliza/Arizona don't know anything about Megan in this chapter. I would, of course, never have them joke around like this if they did! And just in case you need a memory refresher - April and Arizona joked in season 12 that maybe the reason Hunt and Riggs had so much tension between them was because they had a torrid affair, lol - which Arizona brought up again to Riggs this season ("oooh, is it Hunt? Is it Hunt?!") I'm sure you all probably remember this but I wanted to remind you so you can get the humor in here! Okay so now I will shut up and let you guys enjoy this chapter - it's another long one!**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

I can't believe Eliza got her job back! I mean, I can believe it, because she's brilliant and deserves to keep her job - but I can't say I wasn't nervous about whether Bailey would actually let her come back or not. Hopefully this time the other attendings can actually give her a chance and see all of the things that I love about her. I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't excited to have more forbidden sex at work - like this morning - and trying not to get caught. I can't even believe I'm saying that, but Eliza makes me feel like a mess of horny teenage hormones all over again.

Alex finally arrives at Joe's, and I'm a little surprised when I see that Meredith Grey is with him. She walks right past our table, goes straight to the bar and orders three shots of tequila right away. _Jesus._

"I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Mer." Alex sits next to Eliza. "She's had a pretty rough day, and Shepherd's with Hunt and Pierce is out with Avery. I couldn't just leave her alone." He looks back up at the bar to find Meredith with her face buried in her hands. "Oh god," he sighs. "Guys, I'll be right back."

"Hey, who's ready to get _drunk_?!" I know that voice anywhere. I don't think Eliza's prepared for drunk Kepner at all. Hell, I don't think she's prepared for the two of us drunk together. Last time time we got drunk - shitfaced drunk, anyway - together, we ended up laughing hysterically in a supply closet where she asked to try on my leg. "Did you guys hear that my slutty ex-husband is out right now with Maggie?"

 _Oh, shit._ I didn't even process that when Alex said something. "Let me buy you a drink, April. Or five. Babe, what do you want?" I look over at Eliza, and I'm hoping she's not feeling uncomfortable right now since I know she isn't all that familiar with my friends at the hospital.

"A gin and tonic please, Doctor Robbins. And make it two," she leans across the table toward me, and the way she calls me "Doctor Robbins" combined with the look she's giving me makes me want to drag her to the bathroom and have dirty bar sex with her. Right. Now.

April isn't stupid - I look over at her and her eyes immediately dart over to me, giving me a wide-eyed stare. But right now, if I don't get away from this table for a few seconds, I'm worried that I'm going to jump Eliza, so I walk over to the bar before either of them can say anything else.

By the time I come back with our drinks, they're already talking and laughing together. "So you finally saw the wrath of Bailey?" April cracks.

"Oh god, yeah," Eliza responds, downing half of her first drink in one swift gulp. I've never seen Eliza drunk, and I'm not sure I'm ready, considering I'm about to be pretty drunk myself and already having a hard enough time controlling myself around her. "It was terrifying. Arizona." Hearing my name fall from her lips makes my heart skip a beat. "Why don't you tell Doctor Kepner about what you did this morning?"

 _Um._ I'm not entirely sure what she's talking about. If she's talking about the part of this morning where I let her fuck me on her desk or the part where I made her scream my name, because neither of those things are just casual conversation. She raises an eyebrow when I don't respond, and I can tell she knows what I'm thinking. "On the phone? With Doctor Bailey?" She reminds me. _Oh. Why couldn't she just say that?!_ I swear, this woman thrives off getting a reaction out of me.

"Oh." I look over at April. "I pretended to be Eliza on the phone when Bailey called, and she didn't buy it at all so I got yelled at. It was terrifying."

"HA!" April's getting loud. Here comes drunk Kepner. "But I thought you only had authority issues with men?"

"Nope," I shake my head. "My authority issues don't discriminate."

"God, I want another drink. I'll be right back," April starts to get up but Eliza stops her.

"Hey, no. I'll buy for both of you. Be right back," she gets up and I'm kind of relieved that me and April have a minute alone because I know she's probably confused as all hell.

"Okay, why is she undressing you with her eyes?" April grabs my arm as she watches Eliza walk away. "Are you guys together? How did I not know about this?"

"I've been having to keep it secret because of all the drama at the hospital," I explain to her. "What do you think of her?"

"Well, she's hot. Like, really hot - even _I_ can see that. And she's confident, that's for sure. How long has this been going on?"

"I mean, she's been hitting on me ever since she started working at the hospital. I'm talking, like, _aggressive_ flirting. But then we started kissing and now we're sleeping together and I told her this morning that I love her." _Wow, I guess the way I said that escalated pretty quickly._

"Wait, you WHAT?!" April almost spits out her drink and I see Eliza look over to see what all the commotion is. "You're sleeping together? You _love_ her? How did I not know all of this?!"

"I didn't want to bring all of that to you! I know you've been stressed enough with your slutty ex-husband!" I still can't believe Jackson and Maggie might be a thing. "What's Jackson's deal? Didn't you all sleep together when you went to Montana?"

"Yes!" April's whispering now. "He won't even talk about it! It's like it just never happened. And any time I'm about to bring it up, he changes the subject or walks away." She finishes off her drink while we're waiting for Eliza to come back. "What's taking your girlfriend so long?" April asks, and we both look over at the bar to see her taking shots with Meredith and Alex.

"Oh god, she's going to be drunk. Shit, I'm nervous." I shift around in my seat.

"Here, have Eliza's other gin and tonic. Just chug it!" She shoves it into my hand and I start drinking. "Okay, now spill. I told you about Jackson. Tell me about you and Eliza. Who, by the way, better come back here with my drink ASAP!" She raises her voice loud enough for Eliza to flinch and look over at our table again. "Quick, Arizona! Tell me something juicy!"

"We had _really_ dirty sex on her desk this morning," I blurt out.

She bursts into laughter. "Wait, you're kidding right? Is that why she got fired?"

"Oh god, no!" I nudge her. "Alex walked by her office toward the end and heard us though. I've never been so mortified in my life. I need another drink just thinking about it."

"Sorry I took so long," Eliza finally returns to our table with drinks in hand. Her speech is starting to slur a little as she tries not to spill anything. "I brought you both two."

"Thanks, I need it," April immediately grabs her drink and starts downing it. We sit in silence for awhile drinking while April looks around the bar checking out guys and Eliza continues to have eye-sex with me, biting her lip occasionally and lightly tracing her lips with her tongue. _Jesus Christ._ Just as I'm starting to get antsy under Eliza's stare, Alex joins us at our table and saves me. "Got room for one more?"

"Where did Meredith go?" I ask, knowing that they're usually attached at the hip outside of work.

"Yeah, um. Someone came and picked her up," he says awkwardly.

"It's Maggie, isn't it? Is she with Jackson?" April snaps.

"Kepner, I don't know if he's still with her," he responds, sitting down between her and Eliza.

April rolls her eyes. "Do you guys think I should hook up with someone at the hospital just to piss Jackson off?"

"No," Alex and Eliza shoot her idea down simultaneously.

"What? You guys, April is single - she can do whatever she wants!" I'm trying to be encouraging here. "Like who?" I'm not really sure why I'm asking - I know April doesn't sleep with just anybody. I think she loves Jesus too much for that. Or something.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe Riggs, but it's too messy. I think you're right, Arizona - him and Hunt have something going on." She pauses for a minute and then gasps dramatically. "I wonder if Shepherd knows that her husband is sleeping with Riggs!"

Eliza almost chokes on her drink and Alex looks completely taken back. " _What?_ " They both blurt out at the same time. Okay, so this is kind of scary - I'm starting to think her and Alex are more alike than I would've thought.

"Yeah! Hunt and Riggs served overseas together and had this torrid affair! Me and Ari-

"Dude, they're not together!" Alex corrects her, appalled at our imagination. "You two watch too many soap operas. Him and Mer have been seeing each other for awhile. Right now, I'm not really sure where they're at, cause there's a lot going on that I can't really talk about - but Riggs isn't _gay_ , Kepner," he scoffs.

"Damn it!" April throws her hands down on the table. "I really thought they would've looked good together."

"Oh my god." Eliza just looks at the two of us in shock, laughing at how ridiculous we must sound.

"This is the kind of stuff you'll get used to eventually," Alex tells her. "These two, drunk together - it's _embarrassing_."

"All this time I thought it was true! It's like finding out that the tooth fairy isn't real," April sighs, still stuck on Hunt and Riggs. "Or the Easter Bunny. Not that _I_ would know. My parents never even pretended that the Easter Bunny was real for me and my sisters. Apparently it took the attention away from Jesus." She rolls her eyes.

"Ah, Jesus," Eliza sips her drink. "You're a fan of him then?" She chuckles.

"Shut up," she sighs drunkenly. "I am. Remember that time we got drunk and talked about Jesus in a supply closet the night of the Gala?" April asks me.

"Um." I pause. "April, I _think_ we might have been talking about Matthew." I honestly don't really remember - I'm way too drunk and all I can think about is Eliza's hands on me. The _last_ thing I'm thinking about right now is Jesus.

"No, it was Jesus!" April insists, getting a little too keyed up. "No, wait. I think you're right." Eliza shoots Alex a confused look and Alex just nods knowingly. "Because I remember that the reason I started rambling about him was because I was telling you how Callie was telling everyone at the Gala that you died so she could get pity donations for the hospital."

"Are you serious?" Eliza gasps. "She really did that?"

"Like I said. Asshat ex-wife," Alex responds, finishing his drink.

"It's okay - it all worked out," I shrug. "I'm happier now than I've ever been." Eliza tries to hide the fact that she's blushing but she's not very good at it. I mean it, too - I _am_ happy.

"Well, congratulations on getting the head of ortho position," Alex says, putting his hand on Eliza's shoulder. "Come on, let me buy you a shot before I leave. No buts!" He jumps up from the table and Eliza follows him.

"They're so cute," April comments as we both watch them at the bar together. "He really treats you like his big sister."

"Remember when he used to be a douche?" I ask her.

"I mean, some would say he still is, but he has come really far," she admits. "I wonder what they're talking about." I have no idea, but Alex is going on and on and Eliza is just nodding and listening intently. He's not yelling at her or anything, but it's clear that they're talking about something important.

"Oh shit, stop staring!" I turn around quickly when I notice them turning to head back to the table.

"Guys, I gotta head out. Thanks for getting my mind off everything. We'll have to do this again, even though you two are a mess together," Alex looks at me and April. "I'll see you guys at work!"

"Wait, Alex!" April calls after him in a panic. "Can I split a cab with you? I don't live far and I'm too drunk to walk or drive!"

"Oh geez," Alex grumbles. "Fine, Kepner, just don't get carsick." I don't say anything, but Alex isn't going to be happy when he realizes Kepner is notorious for getting carsick while drunk.

"Bye, you guys!" April says to me and Eliza in an obnoxious sing-song voice, and Alex rolls his eyes from behind her. "Text me!" April winks at me, trying to whisper and be discreet but there's no way Eliza didn't see what just happened.

Eliza turns to watch them leave the bar, jumping up from the table and dragging me with her by the hand as soon as they're gone. "Wait, where are we going?" I ask, confused. "The exit's that way."

She spins around and looks at me, grabbing my waist and pulling me close with one hand. I can see the lust in her eyes as she tightens her grip on me and leans in to me, her breath radiating on my neck. Her voice is dark and aggressive and it sends shivers down my spine: "Bathroom. Now."

I don't fight back - I don't want to. I'll follow this woman anywhere.

* * *

 **Hey, I had to leave you guys with something to look forward to for next chapter! I guess you know what to expect for next chapter now. Leave me your reviews so I can post it soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't keep you guys waiting! Enjoy the smut ;)**

 **Leave me your reviews! I love seeing them!**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Eliza starts kissing me urgently the second we get into the bathroom and it's a relief to not have to control myself in a room full of people anymore. She pulls me frantically into one of the stalls, quickly locking it before slamming me against the door and kissing down my neck. Her hands roam my body and I can't take one more second of this - I need her and I need her right now.

"Eliza," I manage to utter breathlessly as she bites down on my neck.

"Yes baby?" She breathes into my neck, sending even more goosebumps down my back as she touches me all over.

"I need you. Right now." I plead, my nails dragging down her back.

"Mmm," she moans, coming up for air and pulling her hair out of her face as she gazes at me, her eyes dark with lust. "Do you?" She runs her hand down my body and teases me through my jeans, and even the slightest contact is enough to make me moan after all this build-up. "I can feel how wet you are," she smirks, yanking off my shirt and draping it over the stall. If someone comes in, they're definitely going to know what's happening.

"Tell me what you want, beautiful," she rasps, sliding down to my breasts and moving my bra aside to tease my nipple with her tongue as she looks up at me, her hand gripping my ass. _Oh my god, I think I could just about die right now._ I feel like I'm going to combust. This woman is too much.

"Fuck," I pant, my hand clawing at her shoulder. "Please, baby." She stands back up and yanks off her jacket, draping it over the stall with my shirt before unbottoning my jeans and pulling down my zipper.

"Turn around," she whispers into my ear.

"Eliz-

"Do it, Arizona," she demands, and I obey.

"You're mine," she hisses into my ear, gripping my hips tightly to pull me against her and biting down on my neck. _Jesus Christ._ Something about how aggressive and animalistic she gets during sex makes me even weaker and makes me want to piss her off just so she can fuck me even harder.

"All yours," I whimper, and I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or Eliza or both but everything is impossibly hazy right now and the only thing I want is for Eliza to make me scream.

Her hand snakes around my waist and dips in between my legs, her fingers finding my aching center and moving painfully slow on my clit. "Mmm," she buries herself into my neck and moans right into my ear. "You're soaked for me." She manages to snap off my bra with her free hand and pull it off before resting her hand overtop of mine against the door, our fingers interwining while her speed on my clit increases.

"Fuck," I whimper, but it's still not enough. She teases my entrance and I swear if she doesn't stop messing with me then I'm going to explode. "Stop fucking around and just fuck me!" I snap breathlessly, knowing exactly how to elicit a reaction from her.

"Excuse me?" She snaps back, two fingers immediately slamming into me and thrusting deep inside of me. "You might wanna watch your mouth," she growls into my ear, her free hand finding my breast and squeezing hard. Her breath runs ragged against my neck as I throw my head back.

Just as I think Eliza's finally done teasing me, the bathroom door comes flying open and we're no longer alone as someone walks into the stall next to us. Sensing my frustration, Eliza giggles almost silently into my ear and rests her head on my shoulder, watching my facial expressions as her fingers move painfully slow inside of me. My breath hitches, and her free hand reaches around to cover my mouth for fear of blowing our cover.

"Oh _no_ , are you gonna come?" She teases quietly into my ear, and I can feel her smile against my skin. "It's not so fun being the one who gets teased, is it, princess?" Her thrusts deepen and she curls her fingers into my g-spot and I can't fight from letting out a low moan as she tightens her grip around my mouth. "You better not come," she warns me, but it's impossibly hard not to when for some bizarre reason Eliza has decided to continue fucking me with a stranger mere feet away from us.

"Jesus Christ," I whimper through her hand as her fingers slowly speed up inside of me.

"I prefer Eliza, or Doctor Minnick," she snickers into my ear as the door finally slams shut and we're alone again. She immediately starts thrusting in and out of me rapidly, her hand leaving my mouth.

"I don't care if everyone in this bar hears us," she rasps from behind me, her hand returning to my breast and pulling me against her as I reach behind me to grab the back of her neck. "I wanna hear you come for me."

"Eliza, _fuck_ ," my voice cracks and I'm unable to keep myself quiet any longer as moans spill from my mouth.

"Mmm, I love that sound," she purrs into my ear. "Come for me, Arizona. Do it."

" _Fuck_! Oh my god!" I lean back into her as my orgasm takes over, writhing in her arms as she smiles into my neck. She gradually slows her movements, trying to keep my high going for as long as possible until all tension leaves my body and I'm catching my breath in her arms.

"Come back to me, my love," she places a quick kiss on my neck and turns me back around gently to face her. Our fingers intertwine against the door and she kisses me softly - a stark contrast to her aggression just a few moments ago, but I'm not complaining about either. I pull her body closer and our eyes meet.

"How do you do that?" I ask, still out of breath.

"Do what?" She chuckles.

" _That_ ," I answer. "I think that and this morning on your desk was the hardest I've ever came in my entire life."

"Oh, really?" She smirks at me and I can't stop thinking that everything about this girl drives me crazy and makes my head spin. "I guess I just know what makes you tick." She kisses me gently and my stomach is doing backflips again. And then when she pulls away, the way she looks at me... _it's like I can't breathe_. "I love you, Arizona."

"God, I love you more," I respond as I finally catch my breath.

"Later this week, when we're not both busy with work, I'd like to take you out on a real date. Just me and you - no one else, and no hangovers the next day," she smiles.

"Ugh, hangovers," I groan, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed again. "Work is going to suck in the morning."

"Don't worry," she assures me as she places light kisses along my neck. "You won't be alone. I hear the new head of ortho is crazy about you."

I giggle, draping my arms over her shoulders as she continues to cover me in kisses. "Is that so?"

"Without a doubt," she lifts her head and rest our foreheads together. "Let's go home, beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters of smut in a row! After this, I will be going back to developing the plot more for a bit, with some smut included of course. So for those of you who want to see more of their relationship - it's on it's way, don't worry!**

 _ ****IF SMUT IS NOT YOUR THING, you will want to skip this chapter. Many people asked for kinky and so I abided by their request, lmao. Like I said, after this I will be taking a break from all the smut and more plot development is coming. This is no different from all the other Mibbins smut out there, so don't get all keyed up if it's not your thing!****_

 **The next chapter is almost finished and is quite adorable, I might add. Until then, I advise some caution if you decide to read this in public lol. But here's what many of you requested - as always, leave me your reviews! And if there's anything you would like to see in their relationship, let me know and I'll consider it. :)**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

Walking out of the bar, Arizona clings on to me and we stumble into a cab. The ride to her place is agonizing - even through the darkness, I can see the way she looks at me as her hand runs up and down my thigh and my whole body comes alive under her touch. She looks at me like she wants to devour me and I instantly regret rushing out of that bar because now I'm dying for her touch.

I'm not sure how she does it, but this girl has me. I've never been one to fall for just anyone - especially so quickly - but Arizona Robbins is different. From the moment I first talked to her in that elevator, I knew I had to know her. It was as if the universe was pulling us together, and it hasn't stopped since. There are so many things I want with Arizona, but right now, I just want her to touch me.

We finally arrive to her house and I suddenly remember that she has a roommate. _Fuck._ She leads me into her place, shutting the front door before instantly pinning me against it and kissing my neck as her hands reach for my shirt.

"Wait," I manage to utter breathlessly. "Your roommate?" I remind her, already caught up in the moment just from the feeling of her hands all over me.

She doesn't let up, her hands wrapping around the back of my neck as she kisses me hungrily. "Shut up, he's not here," she manages to utter between kisses before yanking off my shirt. "Do you want me to make you scream or not?"

That's the only reassurance I need, and I instantly fall back into her kiss as she leads me to the kitchen, shoving me against the counter. She reaches around and unhooks my bra, her hands cupping my breasts as she continues her assault on my neck.

"God, I love your body," she husks into my ear, reaching down to unbutton my jeans before sliding down my body to yank them off. "Commando, huh?" She smirks, reaching around to grab my ass. She looks up at me and pulls me in, aligned with my center as her tongue dips into my folds. I reach down to push her into me and she moans inside of me, sucking my bundle of nerves into her mouth before teasing me again with her tongue. My hands tangle in her hair as I throw my head back but then she stops, kissing her way up my body before meeting me at eye-level and leaning in until our lips are brushing together.

"You taste _so_ good," she mutters against my lips. The look in her eyes as she licks the excess moisture of her lips before biting down on her bottom lip is enough to drive me crazy. She pulls back each time that our lips almost meet, her fingers ghosting my skin and sending goosebumps down my body before she finally gives in and kisses me again. There's no doubt I want this woman with everything in my being. Her hands roam my body and I frantically reach to pull up her shirt until she stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She rasps, a sudden sternness in her voice as she pulls back and looks at me, her eyes dark with lust. "Hands to yourself, Doctor Minnick," she teases, leaning back in toward me and it's impossibly hard to follow her request when she's wearing far too many clothes.

"Take off your clothes," I breathe as she kisses along my neck, biting into my skin.

"No," she says firmly against my neck. "Hands on the counter. Now." She pulls back and looks at me, waiting for me to obey.

 _Who is this woman?_ All I can do is stare back at her, my breath uneven as I realize this is the most exposed I've felt in as long as I can remember. I'm _not_ a submissive person, but the mere thought of Arizona taking me on this counter is enough to set my body on fire, and at the moment I'm so lost in her stare that I've forgotten how to move. Growing impatient, her hands grab my wrists and pin my hands against the counter. Her grip is tight and her eyes are dark as she gazes back at me.

"Your hands leave the counter and I stop," she orders, and I don't question her because to be honest, I'm not sure I'm capable of forming words right now. "Don't test me," she purrs, her hand dipping between my legs and finding my clit. I throw my head back, still processing her sudden touch before she thrusts two fingers inside me and all breath leaves my body. "Look at me." Her free hand grabs the back of my neck and pulls me up to face her. My mouth falls open as I moan at her touch, our eyes not leaving one another's. I lean in, my lips desperately seeking hers, but she instantly pulls away, smiling deviously at me.

"Arizona," I pant, my hands leaving the counter and finding the back of her neck. She groans and slams my hands back onto the counter, pinning them down.

" _Did I stutter?_ I'll stop." She threatens. Her hands don't leave my wrists and the way she looks at me is exhilarating.

"Don't stop," I beg, the coldness of the counter behind me on my bare skin sending shivers up my spine. I try to lean in to her despite the restraint, eager for her touch. She doesn't move an inch.

"Mmm, look at you," her eyes look me up and down as I lean back into the counter, sighing in frustration. "I love hearing you beg for me."

"Touch me, Arizona," I plead with her.

Her hands find my breasts and she pinches my nipples in between her fingers, sliding down to kiss my chest as she looks up at me. "I could worship this body forever."

"Arizona, fuck me," I beg. "Please."

She lets out a devilish chuckle under her breath and moves back up to face me, her breath tickling my skin. "You can move your hands. Get your ass on my couch, right now."

 _Oh god, she's hot._ She pulls me in to kiss her as she leads us to the couch, pulling me into her lap to straddle her and grabbing my hips. As I look down at her, her eyes suddenly go soft. "You are so beautiful," she breathes, pulling me closer and kissing me softly. Just when I think she's given in, she smacks my ass so hard that I immediately collapse toward her, and then without warning, her fingers are inside of me.

"Fuck," I exhale, my body rocking against her hand as her fingers move inside of me.

"Mmm," her hand cups my breast as she watches me in front of her. "Do you know who you belong to?"

"I don't know," I say smugly, dying to get another reaction out of her, but not knowing what to expect at all. Her gaze goes dark again and her hand finds my neck, grasping it as she curls into my g-spot. My mouth falls open, my moans filling her living room. " _Fuck_ , baby."

"You wanna try that again?" She snaps, her fingers moving inside of me as she grasps onto my neck. "Tell me who you belong to."

"You," I pant as her thumb presses into my clit. "I belong to you, baby."

She releases her grip on my neck and moves her free hand back to my hip, guiding me up and down as I meet her thrusts. "Good girl," she rasps.

"Fuck, Arizona," I whine, my hands tangled in my own hair. "Baby, I'm gonna come," I whimper as her fingers speed up inside of me.

"I don't fucking think so," she snaps, pulling out of me.

I whimper under my breath at the loss of contact. "Arizona, please," I'm so turned on right now that I could honestly probably come just from looking at her alone, and her teasing isn't helping at all.

She brings her fingers to her mouth, and they're absolutely soaked. I'm writhing on top of her desperate for some friction, but she seems unfazed by it, taking a finger into her mouth. "You... taste... so... good." My mouth goes dry and my breath hitches as I watch her in front of me, and she brings a finger to my lips. "Take it," she whispers smugly as she slides a finger into my mouth. _Jesus fucking Christ._ My tongue swirls around her finger as her hand grips my ass, digging into my skin. "Mmm," she moans. "You're so fucking hot, you know that?"

Her fingers leave my mouth and trail my inner thigh, and I lean forward to look into her eyes, hoping that my pleading will be enough to make her stop teasing me. "I love you, Arizona. I'm yours. Take me."

She remains silent but her eyes brighten at my words as her fingers slowly enter me again. "Touch yourself," she rasps, guiding my hand to my clit with her free hand. She pushes me back slightly so that I'm sitting up straight and returns her hand to my hip. "Mmm," she sighs, her eyes looking me up and down. "Stay right there. I wanna watch you come for me." She returns to her earlier pace, lifting and slamming my hips into her with every thrust as I circle my clit.

"Arizona, fuck." I've never been so grateful to be alone in my entire life. There's no way I could stay quiet when Arizona is doing what she's doing to me right now.

"Shut up," she snaps, out of breath as she watches me come undone in front of her. "I don't wanna hear another word until you're coming for me." Her words throw me over the edge instantly.

"Oh, fuck!" A gutterall moan rips from my throat as a stream of profanities fall from my mouth. Her free hand finds the small of my back and pulls me in and she kisses every inch of my body that she can reach while I'm writhing overtop of her. She slows her movements until I let out a deep sigh, collapsing into her arms and pressing our foreheads together.

"You good?" She asks, a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Better than good," I lean to kiss her softly and she pulls me impossibly close. When our lips part, I let another prolonged sigh as I finally start to catch my breath. "Sweet Arizona Robbins..." I chuckle, taking her hands and intertwining our fingers. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Don't underestimate me," she shakes her head. "You are so incredibly beautiful. I don't know what it is you do to me, but I can't control myself around you." Her hands leave mine and wrap around my waist.

"Apparently I can't either, because I think I just ruined your shirt," I giggle, draping my arms over her shoulders.

She laughs with me, pulling me in and kissing my neck. "I couldn't give two fucks. Let's go to bed, beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is all the fluff your heart can desire :) Sorry for the shameless self promoting here - but I know lots of you want more smut, so I would recommend my one-shot Only Angel to hold you over!**

 **I know some of my readers speak Polish - so if I've made a mistake in how I translated the quote in this chapter, feel free to correct me!**

 **As always, leave me your reviews, and for those of you who read my other fic (You Can't Stop Desire), let me know if that's something you would like to see continue or if you're enjoying this more. I've been hesitating on updating it because I'm trying to put all my ideas into this one since it seems more popular! Okay okay, I'm shutting up now. xo**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Waking up, I find Eliza's place beside me in my bed empty. It's been just over a week now since her return to Grey Sloan and we've fallen into a routine of staying together almost every night at one or the other's places. It's scary to admit, but I'm beginning to get so used to sleeping beside her that I can't stand the thought of sleeping alone. After Callie, I got so used to being alone - to the point that I had almost accepted that maybe this was how things were going to be. I didn't expect to find someone new - at least not anytime soon. But it turns out that Eliza isn't just "someone new"... she's become so much more.

Crawling out of bed, I wonder whether Eliza has been paged into work, or just decided to head home. I check my phone. No new messages. I wander out into the hallway and as I head down the stairs, I'm greeted by the smell of pancakes and the sound of CNN. Eliza hears my footsteps from the couch and turns to look at me, motioning me toward her. "Come here, sleepyhead," she chuckles.

Looking at the clock as I approach her, I see that it's 8:30am. "It's still early and it's my day off," I fuss as a yawn escapes my mouth. "Of course I'm sleepy."

She raises an eyebrow at me and stifles a laugh, reaching to pull me into her lap and hugging her arms around my waist. " _Well_ then, someone's cranky in the mornings." It's true - I'm not a morning person at all. I mean, I get up early for work because I love my job, but on my days off, sleep is a treasure. There are few things that can make me get out of bed early on my day off, and Eliza Minnick is definitely one of them.

She strokes my hair, pulling the free strands out of my face as she looks up at me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning," I smile sluggishly, falling into her arms and resting my head on her shoulder. "I missed you," I sigh into her neck.

She giggles. "I was right here - I only got out of bed awhile ago!" She ghosts her fingers up and down my back as I bury myself into her, still waking up. "I love you, Arizona," she says softly into my ear.

I sit back up to look at her, feeling myself blush. "I love you more."

She remains silent, a smile making its way onto her face as she gazes back at me and intertwines our fingers.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I smile back at her.

"It's just..." she trails off, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm not used to someone saying that - 'I love you' - and actually meaning it the way you do."

"You've never been in love?" I ask, a little thrown off.

"That's not what I meant," she shakes her head. "I mean that no one has ever made me feel loved the way that you do."

"There's still so much I don't know about you," I tell her. "And yet you know all about my baby mama drama." She bursts into laughter at my words.

"What do you want know?" She asks. The truth is, I want to know everything. I want to know her fears, her hopes, her dreams, her weaknesses, her scars... the good and the bad, I want it all of it.

She pulls me even closer, if that was at all possible, and I swear I could stay right here in her arms forever. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," I assure her. "But I was wondering about your past relationships... if you've ever been in love... things like that. There's a lot of things you don't know about me and Callie either, and I'll open up to you about those, too."

"You can ask me anything you want," she says, stroking my cheek. "But first, there's a stack of pancakes in the kitchen with your name on it, so let's eat breakfast and then we can curl up and talk about our feelings," she cracks, winking at me.

* * *

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your pancakes?" Eliza comes up behind me as I sit at the kitchen island, nuzzling my neck.

" _So_ good," I sigh, and she giggles. "Thank you, baby. And you know, you still haven't made me perogies!"

"Mmm," she kisses my neck. "Soon. Do you want to know what I said to you in the stairwell that day when I invited myself over to your house?" She asks.

"That time you spoke Polish to me and I almost had to go change my panties?" She bursts into laughter at my bluntness and nods.

"Yes, baby. That time," she giggles. " _Jak posmakujesz moje pierogi to nie bedziesz chciala innych_ ," she whispers into my ear, her breath tickling my neck.

 _Oh my god._ "W-What does that mean?"

" _Once you taste my perogi, you won't want anyone else's_ ," she purrs into my ear.

"Is that so?" I smirk, hopping out of my chair. She wraps her arms around me and presses me against the kitchen island.

"Yes," she says smugly before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking over to sit on the couch. "I'm waiting," she teases, patting the cushion next to her. "I'll tell you all about my boring life! Come here, sexy."

I plop onto the couch next to her. "You can come closer," she smirks.

"Shut up," I tease. "You come here this time." She shakes her head and climbs onto my lap.

"So," she starts.

"So," I repeat her, brushing her hair aside from her face. "I don't know. Have you ever been in love?"

"Wow!" She chuckles. "You jump right to the point, don't you?" I wrap my arms her waist, waiting patiently. I don't want to push her, and if she isn't comfortable telling me, I'm certainly not going to force her to overshare with me. "Once," she replies. "It was when I was back at home, in New York. During med school." She stops there.

"You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with," I assure her.

"No, it's not that," she replies. "I just, I don't talk about it much. We were together for most of med school - three and a half years. I was going to ask her to marry me after graduation. A few months before graduation, I had gotten it all planned and everything. And then I found out she had been cheating on me throughout the majority of our relationship." She bites her lip and looks down.

"Eliza," I tighten my grip around her waist and kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's all okay now, but it broke me for a long time. I didn't have any serious relationships after that. I didn't let myself get attached to anyone anymore - I learned how to talk to girls, how to say the right things... and I slept with a lot of women. It was how I filled the big gaping hole inside of me that was left after it felt like I had my heart ripped out. I didn't know how else to deal with it, so I ended up hurting a lot of people. I regret that a lot."

"You were hurting and you were just trying to get through the pain," I respond. "I'm not perfect. I slept with a lot of women during my residency. I kind of had a reputation for that," I sigh. "And I didn't get attached either. It wasn't my thing at all. It was all about sex."

"So you're not judging me and you don't think I'm a horrible person?" She questions me, looking into my eyes.

"Of course not," I assure her. "You don't have to tell me anything else right now. I can tell it's hard for you to talk about. But I have to ask..." I trail off. "Do you still love her?"

"What?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "No," she scoffs, leaning into me. "I got over her a long time ago. I've been over it. I've slowly learned to open up again and not close myself up."

"So what happened to make you do that?" I ask.

She wraps her arms around my neck and looks at me softly, taking a moment before she responds. "You did. You happened."

 _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that response_. She kisses me and my mind goes a million places at once, and I'm wishing that I could stay right here, in this house, with Eliza in my arms, forever. Everything is still new but I have no doubt that everything about this is just... _right_.

She pulls away when our kiss ends and all I can do is sit back and admire her beauty. "What?" She chuckles, noticing that I'm staring and haven't spoken up yet.

"I was so numb these last few years before I met you. After everything that happened with Callie... you have no idea. What we did to each other was horrible, but that's another story for another time. But I had been so hurt, and I had just accepted that I was meant to be alone. Romantically, anyway. That maybe I was just meant to be a mom, and I love Sofia more than life itself, so that was good enough for me. And I didn't admit it then, but I was so lonely, and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life that way."

"You don't have to be alone anymore, love," she wraps herself up in me and hugs me tight. "I'm right here, and I plan on staying if you'll have me." She pulls back and looks at me again.

"Of course," I respond. "I want this - me and you. I'm not running from this. I love you, and I'm scared to get hurt, because I _do_ love you so much already, but I'm not running."

She leans into me, pressing our foreheads together as her hands find the back of my neck. "I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you and I'm not running either, Arizona. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with," I smile. "You wanna go out and enjoy our day off? It's a beautiful day outside."

"Let's go!" She says excitedly. "I'm gonna take you on that date I promised."


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Please review - it's the only way I know you're actually enjoying this and whether to keep going! I tend to love others' writing and hate my own, so your reviews really help inspire me :)**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Jogging down the stairs, I find Eliza leaning against the front door waiting for me to be ready. She's opted for black jeans and a grey v-neck with a black hoodie, and I have to catch my breath for a second when I see her. I've seen her in scrubs, dressed up for work, and in casual wear outside of the hospital, and though she's always beautiful, I've concluded her beauty shines the most in moments she doesn't even think she's trying.

"Eyes up here, Doctor Robbins," she interrupts my thoughts. I didn't even notice her cleavage before, but I'm definitely noticing it now.

"No, it's not that," I correct her, meeting her at the door and pulling her close. "You're just so beautiful... it's like you don't even have to try. All you have to do is exist, and you're beautiful."

She smiles at me, her dimples popping out, and I feel my stomach do a backflip. "Well, thank you," she leans into me and kisses my neck, and I feel her smiling against my skin. "You're absolutely _breathtaking_. And are you finally ready now?"

"Hey! Not all of us can look as good as you so easily," I nudge her. "Let's go," I reach for my keys and she stops me.

"You always drive! We're taking my car this time. Come on."

Sitting in Seattle traffic, we've been sitting at the same traffic light for what feels like ages when I notice Eliza starting to become frustrated. Her hands begin to fidget over the steering wheel and I hear her mutter something in Polish under her breath before letting out a long sigh. _She can curse at me in Polish anytime._ Wait, did I really just think that? This woman turns me into the definition of thirst.

Traffic finally lets up and we start moving at a normal speed again when suddenly a white Volvo darts in front of Eliza's car and cuts us off.

"Dude, what the fuck?! _Seriously_?!" Eliza shouts, throwing her hands up. _Oh god, she's got road rage._ I mean, I do sometimes too - but I've never really seen Eliza angry, and it's always an adventure finding new parts of her that I didn't even know existed.

"I'm sorry," she looks at me. "I should've warned you that my road rage is kind of ridiculous. I just _hate_ people sometimes!" She whines.

"Breathe," I grab her arm and feel how tense she's become. She relaxes at my touch and smiles again, her focus on the road. "Relax, beautiful."

"I _hate_ letting you see little flaws like that sometimes," she tells me. "Because sometimes it seems that you're almost perfect, and then there's just me yelling at strangers in traffic," she chuckles.

"Baby, I'm not perfect," I assure her. "Not by any means. I get road rage, too, and I freak out around authority, and I smoke when I'm stressed. And that's just the little things."

"Arizona!" She nudges me. "You really shouldn't smoke. You know how horrible that is for you."

"I know, I know. Everyone tells me that," I sigh.

"I'm not judging you - I just worry for you because I love you," she says gently. "But I really can't judge. I smoked all through college. It wasn't until one year into med school that I finally stopped. I haven't touched one since."

Pulling up to the park, we climb out of the car and Eliza grabs my hand. "This is okay, right? I mean, I know this isn't exactly dinner and a movie. I promise to treat you sometime soon."

"Shush," I cling onto her jacket and pull her close to me. "It's perfect. I want to enjoy this beautiful day with you." She intertwines our fingers and we start making our way along the walking path that circles the park.

She glances at the pond in the center of the park and winces. "You see those?" She points to the Canadian geese wandering along the pond. "Canadian geese - they're fucking terrifying. I got bit on the ear by one when I was 5."

"That sounds very traumatic," I chuckle. She puts on such a tough exterior that it's funny to think she would be scared of something so subtle. "I'll protect you, don't worry," I wink at her.

"Oh, well thank you! What a gentleman," she cracks.

"Damn right, daddy raised a ladies man!" She bursts into laughter at my words and tightens her grip on my hand. "So," I start. "You said you smoked for 5 years?" I ask her.

"That would be correct," she nods. "It was a really rough time in my life and I needed something to clutch onto. It was that or alcohol, so I chose cigarettes. I needed something to get through."

She stops there and I wonder whether I should ask her to elaborate or if that would be going too far. I've yet to open to Eliza about a lot of things, and for the first time in a long time I feel ready to open up to someone about my past and my scars. All I want is to share that with her and to feel safe in her knowing my flaws, and for her to know that she can feel the same way. I know from what she told me earlier about her ex that she probably still has a lot of walls, and I'll fight like hell to break them down because she is worth it.

"My brother," she blurts out. "He... he was killed by a drunk driver during my first semester of college." My heart drops. Of everything that I've been through in my life, losing Tim was without a doubt the most painful thing that I've experienced. Plane crashes, shootings, divorce - none of it compares to the pain of losing a sibling, a best friend. "He was driving home late at night from a charity event. A fucking charity event, and some monster swerves into oncoming traffic, and just like that - he's gone." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "He was on life support for two days before we made the decision. It destroyed me."

I have to tell her. I have to let her know that she's not alone - that even though our experiences are different, I understand the kind of pain that she's feeling. I don't want to make this about me, but I can't let her think that she's alone in her pain.

"Eliza," I grab her hand and stop walking, turning toward her. Tears are streaming down her face now faster than she can catch them. I wipe away her tears and fill the space between us, my hands finding the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry, my love. Can I tell you something?"

She sniffles, nodding her head and trying to regain her composure. "My brother Tim, he was my best friend. I mean, my _best_ friend. He was in the army. He went to serve in the Middle East and he died there."

Her tears stop and she just looks back at me. "Are you... _oh my god_ , Arizona," she wraps her arms around me and pulls me impossibly close. She buries herself into my neck and lets out a deep sigh. My heart aches every time I bring up Tim's death - thinking about the fact that he's gone and can't come back. It's not something I open up to about many people at all, but it's something I think about any time a stranger or acquaintance asks how many siblings I have, and I usually just tell them I have a brother and don't go any further. It's not something I can bare to talk about all of the time - I try my best to focus on his life rather than his death, on keeping him alive.

But here with Eliza, knowing that she knows the pain I'm feeling - the ache is still there, but it feels different knowing that we share that pain together. I'm not carrying it by myself right now. Despite that, it breaks my heart knowing what Eliza has been through. I wouldn't wish the pain of losing a sibling on my worst enemy.

She pulls away, drying her eyes and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry, Arizona," she murmurs, stroking my cheek. "I can't believe we both went through the same thing. I've never met anyone else who's lost a sibling before."

"Growing up in the military, I saw a lot of our family friends lose their mothers, fathers, sons, daughters..." I tell her. "It terrified me - it terrified me when my dad served, and when Tim left, too. But I never thought it would happen to me. He was my only sibling."

"I have another brother and one sister. Dylan is 29 and Olivia is 33. They were 12 and 16 at the time," she says. "So I was the oldest of us after Aaron died. I really took them under my wing and did my best to look after them. My parents were so grief stricken - we all were - but I knew what they must be feeling, and someone had to look after them. So it was me."

She lets out a deep breath and takes my hand in hers as we start walking again. "You're really amazing, you know that?" I look at her and the sadness in her eyes breaks my heart, but I can only imagine that I look the same right now.

"I did what I had to do," she responds. " _You_ are amazing. All this time, I had no idea that we'd been through the same thing. I hate that you went through that. I really do," she trails off. "I still have panic attacks every once in awhile when I get paged for someone who's been injured in a DUI accident. It's happened here in Seattle. The patient's name was Aaron too. I went to an on-call room afterward and cried for 30 minutes," she exhales. "But is it terrible if I say that I feel a little safer with you now? Knowing that you get it. I don't know, I just do."

"No," I respond. "I feel the same way. Callie never got it. We didn't really talk about it. I cried alone on my wedding day before I walked down the aisle, missing him. Mark - Sofia's father - he found me and he comforted me before I walked out to go down the aisle. Me and Mark were never all that close, but in that moment, I was so incredibly grateful for him."

"Mark?" She asks. "As in, Mark Sloan? That the hospital is named after?"

"Yeah, Mark Sloan," I smile. I haven't talked about Mark in so long to anyone and to just say his name feels comforting. "He was Sofia's father."

"God, Arizona," she sighs, stopping to face me. "You've lost so much. It's not fair. I just want to take all of it away and protect you from it all."

"You don't have to protect me," I shake my head and look over to see one of the geese sneaking up behind Eliza. We've cried so much in the past half hour, and this is the perfect opportunity to cheer her up... and pull one over on her. "I think you might be the one who needs protecting though," I point behind her just as the goose flaps it's wings.

"Holy _SHIT_!" She screams, scrambling away before it can get any closer as I laugh hysterically. " _Fuck_! Okay, we're leaving," she heads toward the car and looks back at me.

"On my way, scaredy cat," I giggle.

Being with Eliza - talking with her, crying with her, laughing with her - it's all so natural. It's heaven. It's bliss. It's _home_.

* * *

 **I thought it would really add to their relationship for Eliza to have experienced something similar to what Arizona has and for them to bond over their understanding for what the other has been through. I also feel like Eliza has such a tough exterior and wanted to go beneath the surface and show her more vulnerable side!**


	13. Chapter 13

**An update almost every day? You guys are getting spoiled ;) I have so many things planned for this story that I was eager to get things moving and put out another update! As always, keep the reviews coming - I love the recommendations some of you all have made for future chapters and am definitely considering them!**

* * *

 _Headlights in your driveway_

 _You stand in the window waiting_

 _The stars are out tonight_

 _One million fires burning_

 _Meet me on the high dive_

 _You dance with your headphones on_

 _And I could watch you all night long_

 _Dancing to someone else's song_

 _High Dive - Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness_

 **ELIZA'S POV**

Driving through Seattle with Arizona after spending the entire day together, I feel closer to my girlfriend than ever before. Opening up to her about Aaron was a big leap for me, and I never would have guessed that she had been through the same thing. If I had known that was the case, I probably would have opened up to her much earlier. Losing my brother took a piece of me, and I lost myself for a long time. Throughout my relationship with Rachel in medical school, I struggled a lot because it always felt like I was dealing with those scars on my own. I don't need someone to "fix" me - there's no fixing anything, all I can do is heal. But I do need someone that can walk with me as I fight my demons, and knowing that I won't have to explain myself or try to get Arizona to understand makes me feel a little more at peace with our relationship.

Looking over at Arizona, she's got her feet up on the dashboard and her Ray Bans on, singing softly to the radio and dancing in her seat. We've only known each other for about six months, but already this girl has become such a ray of sunshine in my life. Everything about her radiates light, love, happiness. For someone who has been through so much to not shut themselves off to the world and become cold to everyone and everything - it amazes me. Losing Aaron was hard enough in itself. To add everything that Arizona has been through on top of that? I don't think I would be able to be the type of person that she is - pure of heart and full of happiness.

I know she hasn't always been this way from what she's told me - how she became angry at the world and cold to almost everyone after the plane crash and had to fight like hell to find herself again. That's a feeling that I know all too well. Despite it all, here she is right in front of me, dancing and singing like she doesn't have a care in the world, and I'm thinking that a little bit of Arizona Robbins in my life is exactly what I've needed all along.

"Hey!" Arizona gasps. "Can we go get ice cream?" She sounds almost childlike - with her enthusiasm and the way she feels like she has to ask permission, _as if I could ever say no to her_ , I can't help but smile.

"Of course we can get ice cream," I chuckle. "Did you have any places in mind?"

"There's the cutest local place right around the corner! Turn here," she points. "I'm paying."

"I don't think so," I stop her. "This is me taking you out on a date. I'm paying."

"Fine, you win," she sighs over-dramatically. "But I'm getting two scoops!"

"Oh, now you've crossed the line, Robbins," I tease her.

Parking on the street beside the store, I walk around to the entrance and Arizona's already holding the door open for me. "Wow, could you be any more adorable?" She flashes me that smile that I've fallen so in love with.

We order our ice cream and decide to sit at one of the tables outside. The sun has disappeared a bit from earlier and Seattle's usual overcast sky is starting to take over again. It could start pouring down raining for all I care - nothing could stop me from enjoying this moment with Arizona. She's going on and on telling me the latest news on Sofia - her favorite subjects in school, her little quirks, how she sees little parts in her of herself. There are so many things I could say to her but right now I can't bare to interrupt her because listening to her is like medicine for my soul, and I love the way she lights up when she talks about her daughter. I'm pretty sure she has to notice the way I'm looking at her as she goes on her adorable rambles - I've never been good at hiding my absolute adoration toward her. This woman has got me wrapped around her finger and there's no doubt that she knows it.

"So, I have to ask you something," she says nervously after she's told me all about Sofia.

Finishing my ice cream, I put my cup down and rest my elbows on the table, leaning in closer to her. "What is it, pretty girl?"

She blushes, and it makes me smile to know that just a few words from me can have that effect on her. "I, um," she clears her threat and puts down her ice cream. "Callie is visiting Seattle for a few days next week for a conference. She's bringing Sofia so I can get some quality time with her and have her stay with me while Callie works. If it isn't too much for you, if it's not too much too fast... I'd love for her to meet you."

"You want me to meet your daughter?" I ask because, quite frankly, I'm completely taken back in the best way. I've seen countless pictures and heard countless stories about Sofia, and I already adore this little girl without even knowing her. I've been wondering when I might be able to meet her but I never would have brought it up on my own with Arizona because I knew it was best to let her set the pace for that - after all, it's her daughter. "I would absolutely love to."

"Really?" She lights up. "You're sure? I didn't know if that's something you were ready for yet or not, and I don't want to push you."

"Arizona, I'm sure," I assure her. "There's nothing _to_ be unsure about. I know that I want a future and a relationship with you, and I knew from the minute you told me you had a daughter that that future involves Sofia, and I'm one-hundred percent content with that. Besides, she sounds like a pint-sized version of you, so I already know I'm going to fall in love with her."

I see all the uncertainty leave her face as her dimples pop out and she beams at me. "That makes me so happy," she reaches across the table to grab my hand. "There's one more thing, though."

"I have to meet Callie." I already knew that one was coming!

"Yes," she answers. "I promise you don't have anything to be worried about. I know you might have some negative feelings toward her knowing that things ended poorly between us, but know that I wasn't innocent by any means. I just, I don't want you to feel awkward or angry toward her. It's all in the past to me - I try to look at her as Sofia's other parent rather than my ex-wife. You don't have to be best friends or anything like that - I just want things to be civil for Sofia."

I don't ask many questions about their divorce or why her and Callie broke up because honestly, it's probably not my business, but I keep noticing that Arizona keeps telling me that she made a lot of mistakes and hurt Callie badly during this split. Now isn't a good time to ask either way, but I keep wondering what on earth she's talking - what she possibly could have done. Did something happen that I should be knowing about that might affect our relationship? I keep hoping she'll open up to me about it, but so far: nothing. Or maybe I'm just overreacting.

"So you'll be okay with that?" She asks. "I promise it won't be like Callie is around all of the time. Sofia will stay with us and she'll be staying in a hotel for the conference. I just want everyone to get along and you all play nice."

"Arizona," I chuckle. "I'm not going to fight your ex-wife. I do play nice - I'm a very nice person!"

"I know you are," she giggles. "But you and Callie also have fairly similar personalities, and I wanted to make sure you're not going to clash."

"You worry too much," I assure her. "I'll do my part, and it's up to her to do hers."

"That's good enough for me," she smiles. "I'm so excited for you to meet Sofia. She's going to fall in love with you."

"Hmm, just like her mom," I wink.

"Precisely," she smiles, finishing her ice cream and getting up from the table to throw our cups away. "Wanna go home and watch a movie?"

"Are you asking me to Netflix and chill?" I tease her.

"Interpret it whichever way you want," she says suggestively. "Any way as long as it means you come home with me."

" _You_ are home," I pull her in to me, unable to wipe a stupid grin off my face. "I think I'd follow you just about anywhere."

She wraps her arms around my neck, and the way she looks at me... I've never felt anything like it before. I've never felt someone look at me with such a pure combination of love, admiration and a little bit of lust. Years of patching my scars with attention from other girls have numbed me to romantic emotion, and before Arizona it had been years since I'd felt a romantic connection to someone. For years, I associated love with pain, and so I stopped letting anyone in. I don't know how, but I haven't done that with Arizona. It's terrifying and the uncertainty of it all is almost overwhelming at times, but there's no denying it - she's in my veins now. Arizona Robbins is a part of me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you," she husks into my ear, her hands gripping my waist. "Come home with me."

* * *

Sitting on the couch with Arizona, we have Netflix running but neither of us is paying any attention. We've been too caught up in conversation and stealing kisses in between sharing our pasts with one another. She tells me about her time in Africa, and then her residency days - during which she describes herself as a "full-on horror show." I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been the same way during my residency - winning over women and sleeping with them just to numb the pain of losing the woman I thought I was going to marry. It's one of the things I'm most ashamed of, but I can't say that I would go back and change it. All of the pain and all of my mistakes, it all somehow led me to Arizona, and that makes every second of heartache worth it.

No matter how much we talk residencies and trips abroad, there's still one thing eating away at my mind. Something inside of me is telling me that she's holding back about her and Callie. I mean, I don't expect to know every single detail of their relationship or their divorce, but I wouldn't be having this feeling if something wasn't wrong. Maybe I'm imagining it and it's all an overreaction, but I'll never know if I don't ask.

Arizona's got me pulled into her lap, running her fingers through my hair as we talk on and on. She must be able to tell my mind is wandering because at one point she stops talking, a look of concern on her face. "Hey, where are you right now?" She hugs my thighs and pulls me further in to her. "What's on your mind?"

I'm not even sure how to go about asking her. I don't want to overstep and I don't want to push her away if I'm wrong. I want her to know that I trust her, but I also still have my own walls and tend to panic because of my past. Taking a deep breath, I decide to just come out and say it. "Is there anything else I should know about you and Callie's relationship? I mean, with your divorce? I just... you keep saying that you both made mistakes and that you hurt her, and I would never push you away because of that, but I keep wondering what it is you did or if it's something I need to know about. I mean, did one of you walk out? Did something happen? Did she cheat on you or something?"

 _God_ , I'm rambling now, and I probably look insecure as all hell, too. Arizona has gone silent, her face suddenly cold and expressionless, and I realize I've messed up. Bowing my head, I let out a long sigh. "And now I've messed up. I pushed you too far, I'm sorry."

"No," she interrupts me. "You didn't. I just... I knew this was coming, but I wasn't prepared for it."

"Arizona, what is it?" I cup her face in my hands and she lifts her gaze to me. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"You'll run," she says quietly, a single tear running down her face. "I know you will. I wouldn't blame you."

"Arizona," I lean in and look deeply into her eyes. Her grip on me tightens. "I love you. I'm right here. I'm not running. You can tell me."

She lets out a deep breath. "I cheated on her."

My heart skips a beat. That wasn't something I was prepared for at all.

"Once," she says. "It happened once. And that doesn't make it okay at all, but it was the only time I was _ever_ unfaithful to her. It was after the plane crash, and we were in such a terrible place. I was so angry at everyone and everything, and I pushed her so far away. She did her best to be there for me, but she stopped treating me like her wife and became my doctor. It had been so long since I had felt someone look at me like I wasn't damaged goods - like I wasn't a basket case. There's not a single thing I will ever regret more in my life than what I did that day. Our relationship had been over a long time ago and we hadn't admitted it yet, but it was the final nail in the coffin for us. We tried to stay together and work things out but it was never the same. The plane crash and me cheating destroyed us."

 _Silence_. I want to respond but I don't even know where to begin, what to say. Of course, hearing that Arizona cheated on her ex-wife worries me a little because of my own history with being cheated on. But her and Callie's relationship is not ours. People change, and people make mistakes. If it had been something that Arizona did multiple times or if she'd had an affair, it might be a different story. Rachel cheated on me continuously over the course of three years emotionally and sexually. She slept with other women and she fell in love with someone else. What Arizona did does not compare to that at all.

"Please believe me when I say that I wasn't going to keep that from you." She looks into my eyes, trying to read my reaction. I put my arms around her neck and press our foreheads together. "I was scared. And after you told me how things ended with your ex, I knew I had to tell you soon. You deserve to know so you can decide whether it's too much to handle. If you want to leave, I understand," she bites her lip and the sadness in her gaze breaks me.

I don't say anything - there are no words I can find right now to express to Arizona that nothing, no one from her past is enough to make me run from all of the things that I feel when I'm with her. Instead, my lips come crashing into hers and my hands pull her closer as her body catches up with mine. Her arms wrap around my torso and my hands become tangled in her hair, and the world around me doesn't exist anymore. There is nothing and no one else in this moment - there's only me and Arizona and my heart beating out of my chest as we both gasp for air in between kisses. When our bodies finally give in to a necessity for air, my hands cup her face and I look into those blue eyes that I've fallen so in love with.

"I'm not leaving," I tell her, still catching my breath. "I love you, and I love this. You are not your past, and what we have is not worth running from. I love you. I'm not leaving." And I mean it - I'll say it over and over as many times as she needs to hear it to know that this is not just fun and games for me. Here in Arizona's arms, I feel the safest I've ever felt. She sets my world topsy turby and aligns it all at once. That? That's not something I could ever run from.

* * *

 **You know what to do :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there, fellow Mibbins lovers :) Here's my latest chapter!** **Leave me your thoughts and anything else you'd like to see!**

 **For those of you who are fans of my fic You Can't Stop Desire - I promise to update that one soon! I've just been running low on inspiration lately for that one. But I so appreciate all your support and will do my best to add a new chapter soon!**

* * *

 _Oh, there's no time to sleep_

 _Living in a dream_

 _So take me to the paradise in your eyes_

 _Green like American money_

 _You taste just right_

 _Sweet like Tennessee honey_

 _And we can run away_

 _Swimming in the sunlight everyday_

 _Paradise in your eyes_

 _Green like American money_

 _American Money - BØRNS_

 **ELIZA'S POV**

It's been two weeks now since I was hired back at Grey Sloan, and tomorrow is the big day when Callie brings Sofia to visit Seattle for a few days. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. Not about meeting Callie - about whether or not Sofia will like me. I wouldn't say I'm _not_ good with kids, but I don't exactly have a ton of experience either. My sister Olivia has two boys, but I really only get to see them on holidays since she lives in New York. So kids are a whole new territory for me, but I'm determined to put my best foot forward and win Sofia's little heart. I'm willing to be patient for as long as it takes until that happens. But I don't anticipate it will take very long - after all, Robbins girls do tend to have a soft spot for me.

I've yet to contact Doctor Bailey about accepting the head of ortho position. It's not that I haven't wanted to - I've just had so much on my plate between running my service and my anxiousness about Sofia's visit. Also, I realize that I'll be a little busier once I accept the position... and these past few weeks with Arizona have been so amazing that I just want to hang on to them a little longer before things get crazy. Work will always be there, but a little bit more free time never hurt anyone.

Finishing rounds, I decide to grab Arizona some coffee from the attendings lounge. Luckily, Doctor Shepherd is there and has already made coffee - which is great because I make a pretty shitty cup of coffee, considering I don't even drink it.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" Amelia asks as I rush through the room, eager to go find Arizona. It's only been a couple hours since I last saw her and I'm already missing her.

"Oh, I don't," I chuckle. "It's for Arizona. I'm gonna ask her over to my place tonight before Sofia comes into town tomorrow."

"Eliza Minnick," she smirks. "You are _whipped_."

I don't deny it - I think, just maybe, she's right.

* * *

"Hey, you come here often?" I walk up to Arizona at the nurses station, leaning against the counter as she signs orders and charts. I'm probably just about the cheesiest person ever - how I landed a girlfriend like Arizona is beyond me sometimes.

"I work here. Who are you?" She raises an eyebrow at me. She's straightened her hair today, and without her usual waves, you can see just how long her hair actually is. Between that and her baby blue eyes only accentuated by her attending scrubs, I have to catch my breath for a second when she looks up at me.

"Your dream come true," I wink at her, playing it cool the best I can. "I brought you coffee!"

"You don't even drink coffee," she smiles.

"No _,_ but my girlfriend does, and I thought she could use a little pick-me-up. Drink it!" I say proudly, extending the cup to her. She brings it to her lips, then pauses.

"Wait." She squints her eyes a bit. "Did you make this?"

" _Doctor Robbins_ , are you suggesting that I might not know how to make a good coffee?" _I'm appalled at this woman!_ She's 100% right, but I'm still appalled! She bites her lip and stifles a laugh, looking away awkwardly. "Because you would be right," I tell her. "Doctor Shepherd made it, so you're safe."

She starts drinking it and goes about signing her charts again, a smile on her face as she continues to look back up at me from the corner of her eye. "What?" I smirk. I think I really make this woman nervous, and I can't imagine why. I'm really nothing special.

"I was just thinking..." she pauses, looking back at me. "This is the same spot where you first asked me out."

"Well, look at that. It sure is," I smile at her, propping my arms up and leaning against the counter. "I'd hate to break tradition. Do you wanna grab another drink sometime?" I ask playfully.

"Hm. Last time I drank with you, we had very dirty sex in a public place and ended up hungover at work the next day." Her tone is hushed as doctors and nurses pass by us a few feet away.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Wanna just skip the drinking and go right to the dirty sex part?"

She chuckles at my straight-forwardness. "Why are you such a flirt?! And how are you so confident?" She crosses over to me, and even with her that much closer, she still feels miles away when we're in a professional setting and I can't kiss her right here and now. It's the cruelest form of torture. And then I remember that we're in the middle of a conversation, and I'm standing here - probably with my mouth open - caught up in her beauty and staring like a fool.

"Come with me," she whispers and tugs gently at my hand, trying to be as discreet as possible. I don't question her - I follow her and she leads me into an on-call room and now my heart is beating even faster than it was before.

"I love you," she grabs my hips and pushes me gently against the wall. My arms fall over her shoulders as she leans in and kisses me softly. I can never get enough of this girl.

"And I love you," I murmur in between kisses. "What's this about?" I mean, I'm not complaining - not at all - but we both have surgeries soon and I know she didn't take me here to have sex.

"You're just so beautiful," she runs her fingers through my hair, gazing at me intently. "Sometimes I can't stand to look at you and just _not_ kiss you. Is that so wrong?" She teases, and the way she looks at me melts me all over again. _How did I get this lucky?_ "So, what are we doing tonight?" She asks.

"Come home with me." Neither of us really even needs to ask - at this point, we've been spending every night together. Usually Arizona's place, which is all fine and well - but tonight is our last night alone and I don't want to have to worry about DeLuca being around, as sweet as he may be. Tonight, I want my girlfriend all to myself.

"Mm. I'll think about it," she whispers into my ear, her hands gripping my ass. "What's in it for me?" She teases, her lips finding my neck and sucking on my weak spot.

 _"God_ , anything you want," I groan, my breath running ragged as she continues her assault. Just the feeling of her hands on me alone has me agonizing waiting for this day to be over.

"I'll remember that," she smiles against my skin and tightens her grip on me. When she pulls back, she brings her lips so close to mine that it feels like she's about to kiss me... until suddenly she heads for the door. _This woman._ It's another repeat of that time in the elevator, but this time I'm not letting her get away.

"Arizona, wait," I call after her.

"Yes, Doctor Minnick?" She strolls back over to me nonchalantly and I'm cursing myself that I have surgery in 20 minutes because there are so many things I want with this woman right now. She knows exactly what she's doing to me, too - and it makes me want her right here and now. She pins me back against the wall and smiles at me innocently, waiting for me to speak up.

"I've been craving you all day," I sigh. I probably look desperate for her right now, but to be honest I don't even care - because I am. Between both of our hectic work schedules, I'm realizing that somehow we haven't had sex all week.

" _Have_ you?" She husks, and before I can say anything, she slides her hand into my scrub pants and teases me, her eyes not leaving mine for a second. My jaw drops at the sudden contact and I let out a small moan, almost embarrassed at how wet I am. "Mmm," she sighs, lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking them dry. "I can tell," she teases. She grabs my hips again, her nails digging into my skin as she leans into me. "Good things come to those who wait, Doctor Minnick." She quietly lets out a dirty laugh into my ear before releasing me, heading for the door again. "Love you. See you tonight." She winks at me and just like that, she's gone. _God help me._

The door pops open again, and it's a good thing because I'm standing here in shock, trying to regain my composure and not miss my surgery.

"Oh, hey!" Amelia greets me, plopping onto one of the beds in the room. "Did she like the coffee? Is she coming over? I saw her drag you in here and I thought I was gonna have to say goodbye to my nap," she cracks and looks back up at me when I haven't responded yet. " _Wow_ , someone looks a bit flustered."

"Me? No, I'm fine," I shrug, but it's quite clear that I am in fact _not_ fine at the moment.

She scoffs. "Don't be embarrassed. We've all had quickies in on-call rooms before. Although, I think you all just broke a record."

"Oh my god, it wasn't a quickie!" I can't help but laugh at her bluntness. "It's just... you know how it is."

"Not really," she smirks. "I haven't had sex inside this building in months. I'm glad someone's getting lucky though. I'm happy for you, lady lovers." _Wow, does she always have no filter?!_ I have to get out of here before I tell her something that will spread around the entire hospital!

"Thank you - for the coffee. Seriously, I suck at coffee," I chuckle.

"Any time," she responds, curling up in bed. "Minnick," she stops me as I head for the door. "I've seen the way she looks at you. That girl is crazy about you."

Hearing her words, I feel myself beaming. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she responds. "I've seen her happier these past few months with you than I have since I came here. Anyone with eyes can see that. If people here want to keep giving you a hard time, screw them. You belong here." Wow, this woman doesn't even really know me, and she's given me more kindness than almost anyone else in this hospital.

"Did you hear they offered me the job as head of ortho? So I'm here to stay now," I smile back at her.

"Holy shit!" She cheers. "Welcome to the Lady Chief Club!"

"That's a thing?" I chuckle. Come to think of it, this hospital is mostly run by women. Pretty badass, actually - even if some of them have shown me little manners.

"Oh, it's a thing. You know, you're pretty badass. We're friends now," she declares.

"That really means a lot to me," I respond genuinely.

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here before Arizona comes back for you and ruins my nap!" She cracks, waving her hand at me before lying back in bed.

"Right." She's right - Arizona is too much for me inside this hospital, especially when I have a surgery coming up. "Enjoy your nap!"

Tonight cannot come soon enough.

* * *

 **There's your fix, ladies! I love hearing your reviews - remember you don't have to have an account to do so. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Amelia has always been my favorite character besides Arizona (and Eliza obviously!), so I will definitely be bringing her back into the story again.**

 **This one has a good mix of smut and fluff so it has something for everyone. I know quite a few of you are looking forward to Eliza meeting Sofia, but with that in mind there won't be any smut for quite a few chapters now so I wanted to give my smut lovers something to hold them over!**

 **please review if you read/love this chapter, otherwise I think no one's reading this and don't know to keep going! You don't need an account to do it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't speak Polish at all so if there are any mistakes I apologize! If any of you do, feel free to correct me and I will fix any errors!**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Walking out of the hospital, it's only 9pm and I'm ready for a few hours of alone time with my girlfriend before hitting the hay. As we approach Eliza's car, I'm headed to the passenger side before she stops me.

"Arizona. Do you think you could drive? I'm _so_ tired," she sighs, a bit over dramatically. _Um, okay._ She's acting a little suspicious, but whatever. I know she definitely didn't _seem_ tired during our little encounter in the on-call room a few hours ago, but our jobs are very exhausting and she did just get out of surgery.

I agree and grab her keys, pulling off my jacket before climbing into the driver's seat. Looking at her on the passenger side, I could swear she looks even more stunning every time I see her... and the way the black jeans she's wearing hug her curves. _God._ She smiles at me before reclining and relaxing into the seat.

"Tired, remember?" she repeats, giving me an innocent smile.

"That's okay, beautiful. Just doze off for a few and I'll wake you up when we get to your place."

"Will do," she replies, and I wonder if she's intending for her voice to sound _that_ seductive.

Driving in silence for a few minutes, I assume from the lack of conversation and the rhythm of her breathing that Eliza has passed out by now. I zone out and go into autopilot for a few minutes, eager to just get home and secretly hoping her power nap will give her a boost of energy, because I've been sexually frustrated for her all afternoon. Tuning in to Eliza's breathing again, I notice her breath running ragged. Something is up, and what I see when I look over to the passenger side almost makes me wreck the car.

"Doctor Robbins," she hums, her eyes filled with lust. While I was busy zoning out, she's unzipped her pants and started touching herself... _I'm going to combust._ "See something you like?" The way she looks at me is _magnetic_ , and I'm wishing we were literally _anywhere_ besides this car right now.

"Eliza," I gulp. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the view," she smirks at me, her fingers picking up pace as breathy moans escape her mouth. "Eyes on the road," she purrs.

My breath hitches as I try my best to focus on driving. "H-How am I supposed to focus when you're doing that?"

"I'm sorry," she says innocently, lifting her seat back up. _Oh_. I didn't exactly want her to stop. Damn.

"I'm being rude," she whispers, leaning in toward me and slowly unzipping my pants before dipping her hand between my legs to tease my clit. "Is this better?" She breathes into my ear.

"Eliza," I sigh, my body instantly reacting to her touch. "Fuck. You planned this, didn't you?"

"Had to get you back for what you did earlier. Pull over," she says smugly, her fingers picking up speed.

"I- I thought you were tired," I whimper.

"I'm not tired," she smiles into my neck. "Pull over."

That's all I need to hear, hightailing it into the next fairly empty parking lot I see and throwing the car into park.

"Get in the back, Arizona."

"Wait - what?" _How did she manage to turn this around on me?_

"In the back, Doctor Robbins," she says sternly, smiling as she bites her lip.

"Fine," I surrender. "But not until you take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?" She smirks, raising an eyebrow at me. "We're in the front. Someone's going to see."

"Isn't that what you want?" I tease her. "Strip."

She rolls her eyes playfully, stripping off her clothes until she's down to her lacy bra and underwear. Her toned body and her tanned skin make me want to jump her right this second.

"Is this better?" She sasses. "Now get in the back."

I climb my way into the backseat and she quickly follows, gently pushing me down onto my back and propping her arms on either side of my head as she hovers over me. "You have no idea what you do to me," she murmurs, kissing my neck.

Taking advantage of her being a bit distracted at the moment, I slip my hand down into her panties and the amount of arousal that I find turns me on even more, as if that even felt possible. Circling slowly around her clit, she grinds into me, moaning right into my ear. "Shit, Arizona... _touch me_."

I manage to use my free hand to snap off her bra and she lifts up to let it fall from her shoulders before leaning back into me and kissing my neck hungrily.

"Arizona," she sighs. "I love you."

Her moans increase in volume as I thrust two fingers inside of her. She tosses her hair to one side and lifts herself up to find my gaze, leaving me mesmerized. "I love you," I whisper. "God, you're so beautiful." My free hand finds her hip, guiding her into me to meet my thrusts.

"Kurwa, jestem taka mokra," she whimpers.

"Oh god," I sigh, curling my fingers into her g-spot as she writhes overtop of me. "What does that mean?"

" _I'm so wet, baby_ ," she whispers. "Fuck." She manages to slip her hand between my legs and begins circling my clit rapidly. "Mm," she sighs, devouring me with her gaze. "Podoba ci się to? You like that?" She slips two fingers inside of me and kisses my neck urgently.

"Eliza..." Between her fingers inside of me and her speaking Polish, I'm having a hard time focusing on keeping my fingers going inside of her.

"Yes, Doctor Robbins?" She rasps, her fingers hitting my g-spot.

"Fuck." My free hand grabs her breast, taking her already erect nipple between my fingers. Her fingers pick up speed inside of me and I follow her lead, her car instantly filled with the sound of sex.

"I'm yours," she husks into my ear, her voice going soft. "Come with me."

Our eyes meet again as we both gasp for air. "Fuck, don't stop," I plead, my fingers moving frantically inside of her and feeling her walls tense around me.

She thrusts harder inside of me, her thumb pressing my clit. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna come," she growls through her teeth, writhing on top of me as her lips find my neck again, her teeth grazing my skin. "Come with me," she hisses into my ear.

"Fuck! Eliza..." I'm instantly thrown over the edge, my nails finding her bare back as her orgasm takes over, her moans echoing in my ear as she curses in Polish. _Oh my god. I could definitely get used to hearing that._

She relaxes into me after our orgasms subside, letting out a deep sigh as I pull her into me. "I really do love you," she murmurs in between kisses.

"And I love you more," I respond breathlessly. "And I love when do _that_."

"Do what?" She giggles into my ear.

"Whatever the hell you were saying in Polish. So damn hot," I sigh.

She giggles, propping herself up so our eyes meet. "I knew that would drive you crazy. I can do that anytime you'd like," she winks before relaxing back into my arms.

We lay there tangled up in one another and I focus on the feeling of her heart pounding against my chest. Thinking about how after every horrible thing that has happened to me, and every mistake I've made, this woman stumbled into my life and filled every missing piece. And now that that kind of love exists in my life, I'll come running into her arms every single time for as long as she'll have me.

* * *

"Are we _ever_ going to watch anything besides _Orange Is The New Black_?!" Eliza shouts as I start up Netflix on her PS4 once we get settled at her place.

"Do you have a problem with prison lesbians?" I tease back, raising an eyebrow at her. She looks effortlessly beautiful lounging in her NYU sweatshirt and boy shorts across the couch from me. "Besides, you're in no place to judge! I'm dating a 16 year old boy - what 36 year old doctor that lives alone has a PlayStation in her house?!"

She feigns shock and tosses a pillow at me. "I told you - my brother Dylan gave it to me for Christmas last year! _God_ , I hate you," she giggles.

"No you don't," I smirk at her.

"I _might_ ," she sasses, laying on her back and resting her head in my lap. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, my fingers tracing lightly along her abdomen from under her sweatshirt, leaving goosebumps in their path. "Can I ask you something?" She looks up at me in anticipation, her tone more serious than before.

"Of course," I respond, smiling down at her.

"After Sofia goes back to New York," she pauses nervously. "...if things aren't too busy, would you want to come stay here with me for awhile?"

"What do you mean? I'm not sure what you're asking," I smile, running my fingers through her hair.

"Oh come on, don't make me say it," she pouts. "I love your place, and I'm not trying to U-Haul it, but I just... when you're not here, I miss you. I hate sleeping without you. And I'm not saying you have to move in with me, but I thought maybe we could give living together a try for a bit. See if we still like each other." She winks at the end.

"So you're inviting me to come live with you for awhile?" _Okay, so her nervousness is kind of adorable._

"Yes, if you want to," she responds, getting up and climbing into my lap. "And if it works out, we'll even adopt a couple cats," she cracks, giving me that mischievous smile that I love so much.

"Oh my god," I burst into laughter. "You're ridiculous."

She laughs back, draping her arms over my shoulders and pulling me closer. "So? Come live with me?"

"Yes, baby," I respond, her eyes instantly lighting up. "I would love to live with you." I start placing light kisses along her neck, securing my arms around her torso before dipping her backward a bit toward the floor.

" _Shit_ , Arizona!" She shouts, clinging on to me as I pull her back up. "You almost made me fall!"

"I wouldn't let you fall," I giggle. "Well, not on the floor, anyway." I continue kissing her neck and run my hands up her back, feeling her body melt into mine. "I think you already started falling a long time ago," I whisper softly, smiling into her neck.

"Ugh, I did!" She sighs. "You made me feel again. You make me feel alive again." She pulls back and brings herself face-to-face with me, her hands resting along my neck. Her eyes are pure love and desire.

"Arizona."

"Mm?"

"I love you." She pauses and there's a moment where we look into each other's eyes and neither of us has to say anything because our bodies, tangled up together on her couch, say it all. I love her, and she loves me - that's it. There's no doubt, no questioning, and the only fear is the fear of being apart.

"I don't know what it is you've done to me, because I've never felt this way before. About anyone. But I love you. I'm so in love with you," she says softly, gazing into my eyes. "But you have the power to break me, and you're the first person in a long time who's had the power to do that to me. So please, don't."

"Remember what you said to me?" I pull her closer. "'I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you.' I can be so good to you, Eliza. Just let me love you and I'll show you."

She relaxes into my arms for a few moments and I focus on the sound of us breathing together as _Orange_ plays in the background. After a few minutes, Eliza turns back to look at the TV for a second before plopping beside me onto the couch to watch what's happening. "Hey baby?" She perks up.

"Mhm?" I respond, wrapping my arm over her shoulder.

"That girl. The girl that looks like blonde Katy Perry," she points to Piper and turns to look at me. _Oh my god, this girl kills me._ "What's she in prison for anyway?" I wait for a second to see if she's joking, but the genuine curiosity on her face says otherwise.

"Are you kidding?" I giggle at her. "We're on season two! Have you not been paying attention?!"

"Not really," she chuckles, shaking her head. "I guess I prefer hospital lesbians over prison lesbians," she says smugly.

" _Wow_ , smooth talker!" I nudge her. "Pay attention, Minnick!"

"I know - I'm a mess!" She chuckles, resting her chin on my shoulder.

" _My_ mess," I smile and kiss her cheek. "Let's go to bed. Trust me when I say that Sofia will wear you out tomorrow."

* * *

 **So next chapter will be Eliza meeting Sofia! Just as promised :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's what so many of you have been waiting for! This one took some time to write and I'm _wiped_ \- so I will keep the introduction short! I've also updated my other Ariliza/Mibbins fic You Can't Stop Desire, for those of you who are interested! **

**Leave me your reviews if you're reading this. :)**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

Tossing and turning in my sleep, I'm trying my best to get a few hours rest before Callie arrives with Sofia. Things with Arizona have felt so perfect, and I'm still half-waiting for something to go wrong somewhere. Things can never just be _this_ good, can they? Or am I just worrying too much? Either way, the kind of happiness that I feel around Arizona is unlike anything I've ever experienced before - and I'm clinging onto it with everything I've got. I just hope Sofia is able to open up to me and let me be a part of her little life.

Turning again on my side, I feel Arizona's arm come to rest around my torso and pull me into her as she nuzzles into my neck. "Eliza," she says softly. _God_ , I could never get tired of hearing my name fall from her lips. "Are you worried about Sofia again?"

"No..." _You tried, Minnick._

"Hey, don't lie to me," she says, her tone laced with concern. "Why are you so worried about it? Do you not like kids? Cause if that's it, I -

"Arizona, that's not it," I stop her. "Not at all. I adore kids. I'm nervous about whether she's going to like _me_."

"Baby, she's seven years old," she says gently. "Of _course_ she's going to like you. She likes everyone. And you said it yourself - Robbins girls _do_ have a soft spot for you," she smiles into my neck.

"That's true, I guess," I smile as I feel my body relax a little in her arms.

We lay in silence for a few moments, her arms holding me close to her as our breathing falls into sync. I'm feeling calmer under her embrace, but I'm still a little anxious about it all. Sensing my nervousness, Arizona breaks the silence with another one of her little rambles... _god_ , how I love those.

"Her favorite color is blue. She's always complimenting my eyes because they're her favorite color. She loves horses, but her favorite animal is unicorns. Mermaids... she loves mermaids. Her favorite part of the morning is getting to pick out her outfit. Oh, and she loves wearing dresses - but she hates tights. No tights. One year, she told me she wanted to be an astronaut but told Callie she wanted to be a princess, so we sent her as an astronaut princess. Her favorite word is 'super,' and she loves dancing. She loves cereal for breakfast, but if you make her blueberry pancakes, she will love you forever." She tightens her grip around me and kisses my neck. Her voice soft in my ear as she holds me in her arms runs straight through me to the deepest corners of my soul, melting away any worries I thought I had before.

She turns me around in her arms, placing her hand on my cheek as she gazes at me through the darkness of her room. "She's going to _love_ you, Eliza. And she's going to love seeing her mom so happy for the first time in forever. If I'm happy, she's happy," she assures me. "And I know you're going to be nervous, but I don't want you to feel awkward for one second treating me like your girlfriend around her. She's grown up with two moms, and she lives with Callie and Penny. It's the only thing she's ever known and she doesn't question it. One day after school, she bragged to me that she's the only kid in her class with two mommies, and asked me why no one else in her class was that lucky." She lets out a little giggle, and I can't help but laugh back. If only the rest of the world could be as pure and as innocent, maybe this world wouldn't feel like such a scary place to be gay.

"I _know_ my daughter, Eliza. And I wouldn't allow myself to be with someone if I didn't know that Sofia would be comfortable around them. Five minutes with you and she's going to want to be your best friend," she assures me, her fingers finding my hair. "And your hair - she's going to want to braid your hair. It'll look a hot mess, but just go with it," she flashes me a dimpled smile.

"Of _course_ I'll let her braid my hair," I chuckle. "She sounds an awful lot like her mom. And if that's the case, then she's already got me wrapped around her finger."

" _Oh_ ," she wiggles an eyebrow at me. "I've got you wrapped around my finger, huh?"

"Oh, come on," I laugh. "You had to know that already. I'm a sucker for you. It's a bit concerning, really," I tease, earning a laugh from her before she leans in closer to me.

 _Those eyes. I'm a goner._

"You know, I'm usually not like this with kids," I tell her, propping myself up on my elbow and looking down at her. "I want a future with you. I think I could see myself having everything with you. I _love_ you. And this... this is your _daughter_. I just want to do this right. That's why I'm so nervous."

"Do you trust me?" She asks softly. _Do I trust her?_ Looking right now at the way she looks at me... I would trust this woman with my life. I've never felt so much love in just a simple look, but there's something about her eyes and that smile and... her. There's something about Arizona Robbins that makes me trust her with everything I've got.

"More than anything," I respond.

"Then _trust_ me... everything is going to be fine. Just be yourself, my love." She curls her fingers under my chin and pulls me into her kiss. This girl... she takes my breath away. Yet at the same damn time, she's like coming up for fresh air. I'm not sure how she manages to do all of that to me at once, but it's happening.

"Turn around, little spoon," she says playfully. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Pulling up to Callie's hotel, the time for me to meet Sofia is finally here. We're picking her up and taking her out for ice cream - which I hear is one of her favorite things. It's funny, seeing the similarities between Arizona and her daughter already - she sounds like a little ray of sunshine, a pint-sized Arizona. I'm not sure my heart can handle seeing the two of them together without combusting - something tells me the cuteness is going to be too much.

I'm actually feeling a lot better than I was a few hours ago. Maybe it's just a quick rush of confidence, or maybe it's the "cocky" exterior I put on for others taking over, but I do feel less terrified now, and I like to think it's because of Arizona's words to me earlier. That woman never fails to calm my fears and anxieties.

Arizona stops me as we get out of the car, clinging onto my jacket and pulling me into her, her eyes soft. "Hey... remember. There's nothing to be nervous about. Be yourself." She assures me. I smile and nod, and she gives me a quick kiss before grabbing my hand.

As we approach the entrance, the automatic doors fly open and Sofia comes sprinting out. "Mommy!" She shouts, her eyes bright and her smile absolutely contagious.

"Baby!" Her voice is pure happiness. Arizona releases my hand and drops to her knees, and Sofia runs straight into her arms. "I missed you so much." She hugs Sofia tightly before picking her up in her arms.

The automatic doors open again and I see Callie for the first time. She's... _wow_. I think Arizona might have a type. Her dark hair cascading past her shoulders, her tanned skin... the confidence with which she carries herself. She seems like the kind of person who's very presence demands attention just by entering a room. And her smile - it mirrors Sofia's just a few moments ago. And, I'm probably staring - I should stop.

"I think she missed you," Callie smiles at my girlfriend, Sofia's bags in hand.

"I think so, too," Arizona smiles over Sofia's shoulder, her daughter still clinging tightly onto her.

"You must be Eliza," the gorgeous Latina turns to look at me. "It's nice to finally put a name to the face," she smiles, and I quickly wonder just how much Arizona has told her about me, or if she's referring to gossip from her friends at Grey Sloan.

"Oh, don't worry," she seems to read my mind. "I heard about the drama at the hospital. People talk. I try to stay out of it. Are you still working as the residency director?"

 _Oh god._

What do I say?! " _Not anymore - I'm actually about to take your old job?!"_

"I'm actually working as an ortho attending now."

"Oh! You're an ortho surgeon!" Her eyes instantly light up. "Arizona, you didn't tell me that. Have they found a new head of ortho yet? Bailey was a little stressed about that when I left." She winces.

"Actually," Arizona answers her. "They offered Eliza the job a few weeks ago. They wanted her to take some time before accepting, but it's looking like she's going to say yes."

"Wow," she says, sounding impressed. "Congratulations! I mean, it makes sense. I talk to Bailey a lot - when she was looking for a consultant for the residency program, she wouldn't shut up about how great you are. It sounds like you're fitting in a lot better now."

"Yeah," I smile back at her. "One day at a time." I turn to Arizona and see Sofia looking over her shoulder at me, her face content and peaceful as she rests in Arizona's arms.

"Well, I'd better go," Callie sighs. "I have to get my crap together before I speak at this conference. Here's Sofia's bags - her toothbrush is in the front pocket, and her new bedtime lately is 9:00. Just a heads up." She hands me Sofia's backpack and suitcase. "It was nice meeting you, Eliza," she smiles.

"You, too, Doctor Torres," I respond, not sure whether calling her by her first name, too, is such a great idea or not.

"Oh, please," she smirks. "You can call me Callie. I'll be stopping by the hospital a couple times throughout the week, so I'll see you guys around?" Arizona nods and smiles before Callie heads back inside. That went _much_ better than expected.

"Hi, I'm Sofia!" My heart instantly flutters at Sofia's tiny voice as she looks at me over Arizona's shoulder, eyes wide with excitement.

"Hi, Sofia," I chuckle, feeling a smile spread onto my face. I'm taken back by just how adorable this little girl is. Arizona places Sofia back down, and we both kneel down to meet her at eye level.

"Sof, this is my friend Eliza," she takes Sofia's tiny hand in hers. "She's been _very_ excited to meet you."

"You're my mommy's friend?" She asks, her expression quizzical. I smile and nod. This girl isn't naive - she's going to catch on that I'm not just another one of Arizona's friends. She studies me for a minute, but I don't get nervous - I'm new to her and she needs a minute to take everything in.

She takes a step toward Arizona, cupping her hand around her mouth before leaning in to whisper something in her ear. And then I learn something else new about her - she's a terrible whisperer, just like her mom!

" _Mommy_ ," she whispers. " _Your girlfriend is very pretty_."

 _Wow_! This girl doesn't miss a beat. I guess she really doesn't need anyone to explain anything to her. Arizona chuckles, wrapping her arm around Sofia's waist. "You think she's my girlfriend?"

"Duh!" She sasses my girlfriend. _Okay, wow - she's definitely Arizona's daughter!_ "I saw you holding hands! Like Mama and Penny."

Arizona smiles and shakes her head. "You really do know everything, little miss," she teases her, a satisfied smile making it's way onto the little girl's face. "Sofia, this is my _girlfriend_ , Eliza."

"Hi, Sofia," I smile, reaching for her little hand and feeling myself melt when she squeezes mine. "A little birdie told me you like ice cream."

"Yes!" She exclaims. "Vanilla with sprinkles!"

" _No_ way," I match her enthusiasm. "That's my favorite, too!" I'm exaggerating - I've never been a fan of sprinkles, but I will eat them without hesitation to win this little girl's heart one piece at a time.

"Hey Sof," Arizona whispers, turning her daughter around in her arms to face me before resting her chin over her shoulder. "I _bet_ if you ask nicely Eliza will take us out for ice cream."

Sofia lets out a little gasp. "Please, 'liza?"

She gazes at me expectantly with those deep brown eyes, and between that and Arizona's baby blues looking back at me, I'm a goner... done... finished. Every fear and every anxiety that I had before today has disappeared, if only for the time being. It feels like I've found my own little slice of heaven, and I don't think I'll ever get enough of it. _How could I ever say no to either of them?_

"Let's go!" I squeeze Sofia's hand and she lets out a little cheer as Arizona and I stand back up. "But first, don't forget your backpack," I strap her Little Mermaid bag over her shoulders.

"Mommy," she calls for Arizona, grabbing onto my hand. "Don't forget my suitcase!" She tugs my hand and pulls me toward the car.

Arizona looks back at me, hand in hand with her daughter, beaming. "Told you she would love you."

* * *

 **You know what to do :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I love hearing from you guys - keep them coming and let me know how you like this chapter :)**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Driving in Eliza's car with Sofia in tow, the three of us finally together, I feel an overwhelming sense of peace come over me. Everything seems to have fallen right in it's place. Sofia talks through the whole drive to the ice cream parlor - about the plane ride, about her adventures in New York, and about how excited she is to be reunited with Zola. Looking over at Eliza, she's got her aviators on and looks stunning as ever in a plain white v-neck and black jeans paired with a silver locket hanging from her neck that I've just now noticed for the first time. I've said it before and I'll say it again - I'll never get tired of seeing her like this. Hell, I'll never get tired of her, period... but even outside of the hospital, she's unlike anything I've ever seen before. Almost statuesque. It's unreal, and I can't believe this woman is mine.

"'Elizaaaa!" Sofia calls out in a sing-songy voice after going quiet for a few moments.

"Sofiaaaa!" My girlfriend sings back, and Sofia lets out one of her contagious giggles. She's doing so well with this - how she ever doubted herself is beyond me. "What is it, little miss?"

"Do you save people, too?" She asks excitedly. "Like my moms!"

"I do," she nods, smiling at Sofia through the rear view mirror. "I also fix bones, just like your mama."

"You and my mama have the same job?" She asks in awe. _Oh, if she only knew._ "Awesome!"

Eliza stifles a laugh at her response, looking over at me. "She's _your_ daughter, alright," she teases me, referring to my daughter's enthusiastic vocabulary.

"Shut up," I mouth at her as we pull into the parking lot, knowing she's exactly right. It's never mattered that Sofia is biologically Callie's - to both of us, she's always been my daughter and always will be. She's grown up with two moms and has taken on traits from both me and Callie. She may have Callie's looks, but she's got both of our personalities. To have Eliza recognize that, too, means the world.

When we sit down with our ice cream, Sofia immediately slides into the booth next to Eliza and it warms my heart to see her warming up to my girlfriend so quickly. In the beginning, so many people gave me a hard time for being with Eliza. It would be one thing if they had been doing so because of her character - but it was all a matter of professional conflict without even giving her a chance. I'll admit it took me awhile to warm up to her at first, but from the minute we had our first conversation in that elevator I felt a small pull toward her that just kept getting stronger and stronger every time we talked. And now, here we are.

"My mommy is staring at you," Sofia giggles at Eliza.

"I _see_ that!" Eliza laughs with her. "Maybe we should stare back," she winks at Sofia before bugging her eyes out at me, earning a belly laugh from Sofia.

"Your mom is awfully pretty, isn't she?" She nudges Sofia, smiling at me.

"The prettiest!" Sofia flashes a sweet smile at me before returning to her ice cream. I'm pretty sure my heart has just melted. There's no better feeling than finally having my two favorite girls in the same place. Eliza is giving her best for Sofia, and it makes me love her even more. She's even gotten vanilla with sprinkles - and I know Eliza isn't crazy about sprinkles. The two of them are adorable side-by-side, joking and laughing together, and now I'm even more excited for the next couple days with just the three of us.

"So," I look at my daughter. "What are we doing with Zola, pretty girl?"

She pauses from her ice cream, brainstorming for a moment - her expression deep with contemplation. It's adorable, really, and I can tell Eliza is falling more in love with her by the minute.

Sofia gasps in excitement, putting down her ice cream. "Can Zola come over for a sleepover? Please?"

I glance over at Eliza, trying to gauge her reaction - sure, we're staying at my place, but two kids is even more of a handful than one, and I don't want to overwhelm her. Sofia and Zola are both wonderful kids, but for someone who isn't a parent, I'm sure getting used to one child is an adjustment in itself. She doesn't flinch at all and just smiles at me reassuringly.

"I think we can arrange that," I smile at Sofia. "I'll have to call Meredith and see what they're up to tonight."

"I wanna go to her house first, because Alex will be there," she tells me, finishing off her ice cream. "And then she can come sleepover."

"You wanna see Alex?" I smile, and she nods. Sofia adores Alex - always has. She has such a big heart for everyone. She's as Eliza said: a little ray of sunshine. Whether or not I can take the credit for that, I'm not sure, but it's really something to witness. The way she has welcomed Eliza with open arms gives me so much excitement for the future. But now, being in this moment with the two of them, I don't even need to think about the future - "right now" is just enough.

* * *

"My room!" Sofia jumps around when we walk into the house. "Can I go up there and see all my toys?" She tugs on my shirt.

"Of course, little love," I smile at her and she runs happily up the stairs, Little Mermaid backpack and all. Eliza chuckles from behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist before resting her head on my shoulder as I stand at the kitchen counter.

"The way you talk to her..." she nuzzles my neck and pulls me into her. "It's adorable. You build her up so much. You're an amazing mom." My heart flutters in my chest as she places gentle kisses along my neck before turning me around to face her.

"I try." It's my job, really. If I don't build her up, who will? Working in peds has shown me a lot of examples of good and bad parenting, and I try to use the lessons I've learned to be the best mother I can to Sofia.

Eliza props me up on the counter in front of her, resting her hands on either side of me as she leans in to me. "So, Meredith's house?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm not even sure if she hates me or not."

"She doesn't hate you," I reassure her. "She's just Meredith. But she might be working tonight, and it'll probably be Amelia watching the kids and we can go over there. They try to arrange their schedules around the kids as much as possible."

"Have they always done that? That's really generous of her." She asks, and I remember that Eliza doesn't know all of Grey Sloan's history. It's easy to forget when talking to her that she doesn't know about the long string of tragedies, freak accidents, and deaths that have affected nearly everyone in that hospital. I don't think she realizes that the hospital fire was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Only since Derek. Meredith's husband. He died in a car crash a few years ago, and Amelia and Meredith have all been a team since then. He was Amelia's brother," I explain to her.

"He's the Dr. Shepherd everyone talks about?" She asks, and I nod. "Wow. I had no idea she'd lost her brother, too. I hadn't really known either of them all that well until Amelia made your coffee yesterday."

"That was good coffee," I try to lighten the subject, not wanting to get Eliza upset about her own brother - knowing full well that if she cries, I'll cry, too.

"Yeah," she nods and then screws her face up at me. "She walked in after you tortured me in that on-call room yesterday and thought we had a quickie!" She play hits me, and I crack up immediately. "It's not funny!" She exclaims, laughing with me the whole time. "It was mortifying! The woman has no filter!"

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I look up at her innocently. "Sorry," I wink.

"Whatever," she smiles. "She _is_ very sweet though. She told me that I make you very happy and welcomed me to the Lady Chief Club."

"That's a thing?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, it's a thing," she nods, smirking at me. "Has no one welcomed you to the club yet?"

"No!" I pout, dying to hear that laugh again, and it works. She's absolutely magical. "Keep your club! Peds is too badass for you all, anyways."

"Hey!" She nudges me. "I _am_ badass. And you _are_ part of the Lady Chief Club by default, so relax." She curls her fingers under my chin and kisses me softly.

"Today has been perfect," she says. "You're perfect. Your daughter is perfect. Being here with you, it's..."

"Perfect?" I finish her sentence.

"Yes," she whispers.

"I agree."

 _Perfect._


	18. Chapter 18

**New update :) I couldn't miss out on putting three of my favorite characters together in the same room again! Please review so I know you all want more!**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The front door to Meredith's house swings open and a very flustered Amelia is standing in the doorway. "Sorry. Alex forgot to set the timer on the oven and almost burnt the house down just now. I hope you guys weren't hungry," she winces.

"Actually, I brought pirogies!" Eliza smiles and hands her a Tupperware container full of her famous dumplings.

"Wow! Can I date this one, Arizona?" Amelia cracks, looking over at me and I stifle a laugh. "Kidding," she smirks. "Hi Sofia!" She gushes, bending down to her level and taking her into her arms. "Zola has been asking about you all day! Come on in!" She turns and we follow her into the house.

As soon as we walk into the house I'm greeted by the smell of smoke and a very burnt lasagna sitting on the kitchen counter. "Dinner's ready," Alex cracks.

"Way to go, Alex," Eliza teases, and he shoots her a goofy glare.

"Alex!" Sofia calls out, running up to him and wrapping herself around his leg.

"Hey Sof!" He picks her up and she wraps him tightly into a hug. "You're all grown up, kid! I missed you!" When I met Alex, he was pretty rough around the edges - to say the least. Hell, he still can be - he's made his share of mistakes, and it was only several months ago that he had his prison scare. Still, peds has softened him so much and he has the biggest heart for kids. He's my best friend and I would trust him with Sofia's life if I had to.

"Sofia!" Zola comes running down the stairs and the pure excitement from both of them upon being reunited warms my heart. Alex sets her back down and they run toward each other into the tightest hug and I'm pretty sure it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Do you wanna come upstairs and see my room? Aunt Amy redecorated it for me since you were last here," she says proudly. "There's Disney princesses on the walls!"

Sofia turns toward me excitedly. "Go on, baby, I'll be down here if you need me," I assure her, and the two of them go running back upstairs.

"She really has been talking about Sofia all day," Amelia tells me, putting Eliza's pirogies into the microwave. "I'm glad they finally get to be together again. Oh, by the way, Alex has something to tell you," she smirks.

I glance over at him and he's already rolling his eyes. "Kepner's coming over. She heard we were all hanging out, and Maggie's out with Jackson again so she's gone coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs again."

"Hey! I love April," I shoot back at him. "I'm not sure why you hate her so much. What Jackson did to her is shitty. One second he's sending her mixed signals, and then the next he's moved on. I'd be going to crazy too."

"I don't _hate_ her," he responds. "She's just... Kepner."

Like clockwork, the doorbell rings, signaling April's arrival. "Come in - it's unlocked!" Amelia hollers, and April comes stomping in.

"Ugh!" She sighs. "Thanks for letting me come over. It was this or Joe's, and going alone was a recipe for disaster."

"Sounds wise to me," I smile and pull her into a hug. She lets out another sigh.

"It's not even that I'm upset, really - I'm just _mad_ ," she tells me. "I'm tired of stupid boys and their stupid penises and them not using their brains, you know?" She looks at me and then glances over at Eliza. "Well, I guess you don't know," she says awkwardly.

"Not _all_ of us are like that, you know," Alex interjects.

"I guess so," she responds. "Maybe I should just date women instead. Ugh, who am I kidding, I can't do that," she rolls her eyes. "What happened to you and Jo anyway?"

"Don't ask. I honestly have no idea," he grumbles. "She's been really distant since the DeLuca thing. I screwed up big time."

"You guys are so lucky," April sighs, looking at me and Eliza. "I miss being happy with someone. You two make it look so easy."

"Give it time," Amelia quips. "They're still new - Eliza doesn't know how much Arizona can drive you up the walls yet," she winks.

"She isn't lying, either," Alex chuckles. "I'm happy that you're happy though. It's been too long and you deserve not to be miserable," he looks at me.

"Thank you, Alex," I smile. "Things will come together with you and Jo. She cares about you more than you think."

"It's true," Eliza chimes in. "We've gotten fairly close with her working in ortho and she asks about you all the time. I guess she thinks Arizona tells me everything. I think she just doesn't really know what to do. Give her time - I can tell she cares about you a lot."

"Well, that's good to know," he responds. "I need a drink."

"Me too," April groans. "What about you, Amelia?"

"Dude. You're talking to a recovering alcoholic."

"Shit, I'm sorry," April gasps. "We don't have to drink."

"No, it's totally fine," she responds. "I do have self-control. Mer has tequila in the fridge."

"Of course she does," Alex laughs.

Eventually we make our way to the living room, laughing and catching up while April and Alex drink a little. We keep the conversation tame since the girls are both upstairs. Eliza fits so easily into the group and it feels like a weight lifted off my shoulders to see her clicking so well with the people I love. It took some time but things finally seem to be going right after all of the backlash we faced at the beginning of our relationship. From all of the negativity in the beginning to Eliza being fired, the conflict seems to have finally settled down and it's such a relief. Heaven knows I've had more than enough conflict in the past few years to last a lifetime. I would never expect any relationship to be downright easy all of the time, but I surely hoped that there was more to a relationship than constant conflict and hurting each other. Eliza has showed me that something like that can become reality, and I'm so grateful for that.

Getting up to use the restroom down the hall, I leave the four of them in the living room for a few minutes. While I'm washing my hands, I hear a phone ringing followed by Eliza's voice growing closer as she answers the call. _She's speaking in Polish._ Oh god. That gets to me every time. I have absolutely no idea what she's saying but I assume she's talking to someone in her family. I crack the door open to listen closer, and whoever she's talking to must be funny because she's giggling in between sentences. And then all of a sudden, I hear my name in between all of the words coming out of her mouth that I don't understand.

"Yes, I know, Mom," she chuckles. "No, she's great. I'm sorry I haven't called much... yes, she's the cute blonde with me in my Facebook picture... no. God, no, mom! No, we're not shacking up. Okay, kind of. Look, I have to go... yes, I know. You'll like her, I promise... I know, I wasn't expecting this either. I'll talk to you more later, okay?" And then more Polish. "I love you too, Mom." The conversation ends and suddenly she's sliding through the door, tilting her head at me. "Busted," she smirks. "Were you eavesdropping on me?" She says playfully.

"Your fault," I respond as she wraps her arms around my waist. "You know what you speaking Polish does to me. That was your mom?"

"Mhm," she smiles. "She wants to know all about you, but I told her these next few days are going to be really busy and I'll catch up with her soon. I want to focus on you and Sofia."

"Speaking of Sofia," I drape my arms over her shoulders. "You're doing so well with her. She adores you."

"Hm. I can see why. I'm pretty great," she giggles. _There's the confident Eliza I know._

"You are," I smile her and pull her in to kiss her. She grips my hips tighter and the kiss quickly heats up, my hands tangling her hair as she presses me against the counter.

"I miss you," she rasps, her eyes dark with desire.

"Mm. I'm right here," I play innocent.

"No. I miss you," she sighs and her hand reaches down to tease me through my jeans.

"Eliza," I whisper, squirming under her touch. She bites her lip and presses harder into me with her hand, and I'm wondering how she's capable of doing this much to me without even taking my clothes off. "Fuck, I miss you too."

"Mm," she moans into my ear. "Dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych którzy czekają."

"W-What?" I feel my body tense up, desperate for her touch but knowing there's no way we're having sex in Meredith Grey's bathroom.

"Good things come to those who wait, Doctor Robbins," she says smugly into my ear, repeating my words to her from the day before.

"Hey, where's Minnick?!" I hear Amelia shout from the living room. "And Robbins! Oh my god!"

"Shit," I giggle, pushing her away gently. "Get out of here!"

"I think Arizona's having a second round of pirogies," I hear Alex say from the living room, met by laughter from April and Amelia.

"You're disgusting!" Amelia gasps at him.

"Oh my god, he must think we're sex freaks," Eliza snorts. "See you in there, Doctor Robbins," she winks, and just like that, she's gone.

"Sorry," Eliza calls as she heads back down the hall, and I trail behind her. "My mom wouldn't stop talking."

"We heard you hang up five minutes ago!" Alex calls her out.

"Can we _please_ stop hinting at sex?" April whispers, knowing the kids are upstairs. "Jesus apparently doesn't want me to have sex with my husband, and I'm suffering for it."

"Yeah, Jesus is pretty big on the whole 'no sex' thing," Alex smirks, and April rolls her eyes.

A couple hours and many inappropriate jokes later, Sofia and Zola come walking downstairs, Sofia crawling into my arms and Zola climbing into Amelia's lap. "We're tired, mommy," Sofia yawns.

"You're ready for your sleepover?" I pull her closer, playing with her hair. She nods, her eyes heavy. "You guys, we'd better go. I'll drop both of them off at day care at the hospital tomorrow if you want?"

"That would be great," Amelia nods. "I have surgeries all day tomorrow. I'll tell Mer." She looks down at Zola, who is already dozing off. "Uh oh. I think you two are gonna end up carrying two very sleepy girls home."

"Here," Eliza reaches over. "I'll take Sofia if you want to carry Zola. Zola doesn't even know me, I doubt she wants a stranger carrying her to the car," she chuckles. Sofia stirs when I give her to Eliza but quickly relaxes into her arms, burying herself into her neck. "She's so precious," Eliza smiles at me as she stands up.

"Aw," April gushes. "She loves you already. That's so adorable."

"Who wouldn't?" I smile. It's true. I'm not sure how anyone could just _not_ like Eliza. She has this charm about her - I didn't get it at first, and I already regret calling her annoying when we first met. Her confidence and charm are what ended up drawing me to her in the first place, and I've found that there are so many more things to love about her. She came into my life at just the right time and fit all my missing pieces with such ease. I can only hope that I can do the same for her. I'm not sure what the future holds, but I know that I want Eliza to be a part of it. When I'm with her, everything just makes sense. Everything falls into place.

She is light, she is happiness, she is _home_.

* * *

 **You guys know what to do :)**


	19. Chapter 19

***insert "move, I'm gay" meme here***

 **This chapter is 100% fluff! For my smut lovers: don't worry, it's on it's way very soon! One more chapter of anticipation doesn't have to be the worst thing (haaaa, see what I did there?). I'm full of bad jokes today so I'll just leave you with this :) Don't forget to review, lovies!**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

Pulling up to the house, Arizona puts the car in park and glances over at me in the passenger seat. When she pulls the keys out of the ignition, we are met by the sound of near silence except for the breathing of two very exhausted, even more adorable girls knocked out in the backseat. Arizona flashes me a dimpled smile, her voice soft as she tries not to wake up the girls: "I have had the most amazing last few days with you." She leans toward me, her arm finding the center console as I melt under the gaze of those icy blue eyes. She plants a tender kiss on my cheek before pulling back to look into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more," I manage to utter despite feeling speechless.

"Mm. I doubt that," she bites her lip and looks toward the backseat. "Let's bring the girls inside. I need to be in your arms as soon as possible."

 _I have no opposition whatsoever to that._ This woman is like a drug to me. I try my best to take all of her in at once, knowing full well that I'll never get enough. I'll always be craving more of her, and on such a deeper level than just the sexual. Her very essence, the feeling of her next to me - it's become second-nature to me.

Opening the back seat door, I take Sofia into my arms and am met with a frustrated, overdramatic sigh. "'Liza," she groans, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so sleepy..." _She's a cranky sleeper, just like her mom._

"I know, pretty girl. We're home now - I'm just carrying you to bed," I assure her, following Arizona into the house as she carries Zola.

"Are we just gonna let them sleep in the clothes they wore all afternoon?" I chuckle as we near the top of the stairs to Sofia's bedroom.

"You heard how cranky Sofia got when you woke her up," she giggles. "They'll be fine. We'll just take off their shoes."

Tucking the girls into bed, Arizona kisses Sofia on her forehead as I stand in the doorway admiring the pure love and adoration she has for her daughter. Feeling her mom's presence, Sofia starts stirring.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you up - go to sleep," she kisses her cheek.

"Where's Eliza?" Sofia mumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"She's right over there," Arizona chuckles. "Did you want a goodnight kiss from her too?"

"Yes," she yawns, and Arizona turns to look at me, smiling.

"I'm right here, Sof," I lean in to kiss her cheek and she wraps her little arms around me. I can't say I have the most experience with kids, so before today, I had no idea what to expect when I met Sofia. Of course, I knew without a doubt that I would love her. She's Arizona's daughter - she had to be just as wonderful as her mom. But outside of that, I had no idea what was in store. Sofia has settled all of my fears and uncertainties and she is even more amazing than I had expected. It's only been one day together and she's already won my heart.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asks sleepily, releasing me from our hug.

"Your mommy and I have work tomorrow, but I'll be there when we drop you off at day care and I'll be there when we pick you up after work," I smile at her. "Does that sound good?"

She smiles and nods, and it's evident that sleep is taking over her little body. "Get some rest, little miss." Arizona chuckles at me adopting her nickname for Sofia, and I follow her out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. She intertwines her fingers in mine and leads me to her bedroom, wrapping her arms around my neck when we get there as she gazes intently at me, pressing our foreheads together.

"I can't have sex with you when there's two munchkins down the hall," she stifles a laugh. "But right now, I really just wanna take off all your clothes and feel you close to me." She bites her lip, pulling off my jacket and finding the hem of my shirt. I beat her to it - pulling my shirt over my head before unzipping my jeans as her lips my neck. She reaches around to unclasp my bra, her hands finding my breasts as I come alive under her touch.

"Eliza Minnick," she rasps, her breath uneven as she pulls back to find my gaze. "You are _it_ for me."

My hands find the back of her neck, pulling her in before kissing her hungrily. She walks us backward toward her bed and I immediately start stripping her of all her clothes, letting my jeans fall to the floor. Once we're both finally skin-to-skin, I push her gently onto her pillow and climb my way up her body, hovering overtop of her.

"I'm _it_ for you, huh?" I smile into her neck.

"Yes," she breathes. "I never thought I'd feel that way about someone again." I take her hands in mine and our fingers intertwine again as I place soft kisses along her jawline.

"Me neither, baby." I fall back onto the mattress beside her, both of us turning onto our sides to face each other. "This is so different from anything I've ever felt before. Everything feels so much stronger with you and me."

"It's because I'm amazing." She responds, a goofy smile finding it's way onto her face.

"Oh my god," I giggle, pulling away from her as she laughs back at me. "And you say I'm the cocky one?!"

"Come back," she pouts in between giggles, wrapping her arms around my torso and pulling me back into her. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Callie and I... at the time, it was the most intense feeling I'd ever had for another person. But this... God, this. It's so much more." Her hands find the back of my neck, her voice soft as she gazes back at me. "I love you, Eliza."

"I love you," I whisper back. "God, if you told me I'd be here a year ago, I wouldn't have believed it. I wouldn't have believed that I could trust someone else - another woman, after what I went through, and all the walls I'd put up. There's just no way I would've expected this. To hear someone say 'I love you,' and to believe it? It was unheard of for me, after everything. But here I am..." She smiles at me as I ramble on and on, her dimples popping out. I turn onto my back and she sprawls across my chest, getting as close to me as possible. We lay in a comfortable silence for several moments, taking in the feeling of being close to one another.

"Can I tell you something?" I break the silence.

"You can always tell me anything," she responds.

"When I lost my brother... after that, I was never the same person again. Experiencing loss like that so unexpectedly - it knocks the wind out of you, you know?" She nods, listening intently. "At first, I was numb. As much as I could be. Numb because I felt like I had to be in order to survive. I did it to protect myself from feeling the unbearable pain lingering just beneath the surface. I kept that up for awhile, but the mask fell off eventually. And when it did, I wasn't numb anymore. I was angry... at everyone. I stayed that way, through medical school and my relationship with my ex. If it weren't for her cheating, my anger would have ended us sooner rather than later. I was literally _horrible_ , Arizona. You can't even imagine."

"I can, actually," she props herself up to face me. "That sounds exactly like me after the plane crash that took my leg. I became a completely different person. I lashed out at everyone. You wouldn't have even recognized me. But for me, the anger came first. I was angry - for a long time. And after Callie left, then I was numb. I was just done. And then..." she trails off, her fingers tracing patterns along my skin.

"And then?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Then I met this _amazing_ girl..." _That smile._ If this is all a dream, I don't want to wake up. She leans in and kisses me softly, crawling overtop of me and trailing light kisses along my neck.

"I would've understood," she says softly, pulling back to look at me. "If things had been different... if it had been me and you together in medical school while you were going through that. I know the pain of losing a brother. I wouldn't run."

"I know you wouldn't," I guide her next to me and pull her into my arms. "That's why I love you. I didn't used to be able to talk about this stuff. How did you manage to break down all my walls?" I smile at her as we lay face-to-face.

She grins and shrugs at me. "Maybe you just needed the right person to love you... and love you the right way. Like this." She kisses me again and I know now that I'm not dreaming because the fireworks going on inside my body are very real.

"Arizona Robbins," I sigh. "I don't know what on earth you're doing to me, but I hope you never stop."

"I don't plan on it," she smiles into my neck as she snuggles into me.

Our bodies are now completely tangled together, skin-to-skin as we drift off to sleep. Being with Arizona, I feel closer than I've ever felt to anyone else. Hook-ups come and go, and some relationships pass by as quickly as they came. But this? I have a feeling this isn't going anywhere. A feeling this strong, a connection like this - I won't let it fall right through my fingers. I won't run away from it, either. It's scary and it's terrifying, but it's exhilarating. The thrill of loving so intensely and the fear of being broken, because that's the kind of power I gave her when I fell headfirst into this. I can't predict the future to know whether she will ever use that power, but right now that doesn't matter. I'm all in, and I couldn't fight that even if I tried. I'm chasing this feeling with everything I've got.

* * *

 **Fluffy, I told you! Tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happen and I'll consider it :) You guys are the best!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A new chapter for you all! You've been warned - second half of this is pure smut! I already have the next chapter planned out so just review if you want it soon! Also, there are more fluffy Sofia moments to come, so don't worry :)**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Coming out of the OR after my first surgery of the day, I take a deep breath and lean into the wall behind me. My day has just gotten started and I already feel the tension and stress in my body building up. Not because of my work either. It's the fact that right now my ex-wife and my girlfriend are under the same roof, and while things seemed to go well when they met yesterday, that isn't to say that everything is going to be perfect. I know how Callie can be, and I know how Eliza can be. They are both stubborn as all hell and passionate to a fault at times, and they both say exactly what is on their mind. Maybe I'm overreacting, but if they butt heads, I really don't want to have to deescalate the situation. I'm pretty laid-back, and I'd like to think I'm cool-headed... for the most part. And if I'm being honest, coming face-to-face with other people's tempers intimidates me a bit. Put me in a room with two assertive, ticked off women having it out with each other and I'm not sure how helpful I'd be.

But for now, that is out of my control. I'm getting ahead of myself. Neither of them have given me any reason to think that things could go wrong, so I'm probably just freaking out. Until I have any reason to think otherwise, all I can do is hope for the best, right? _Right. Breathe._

Approaching the nurses station, I start working on my post-op notes and try to focus on my work instead of worrying myself for the rest of the day. I'm just starting to zone in on my work and block out everything else when I feel a presence behind me.

"Doctor Robbins!" _That voice._ Standing about a foot away from me, Eliza takes my breath away without even having to try. Things must be going well so far, because she's flashing that beautiful smile at me and I can tell she's in a good mood. Her very presence calming me, I take in her beauty for a minute before saying anything. "What?" She chuckles.

"Is everything going okay today?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow, giving me one of her sexy smirks. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Never mind." I return to my notes and continue typing.

"O...kay." She tilts her head and studies me for a minute as I get back to work. Eliza knows me enough to know when something is eating me away. Attempting to play it cool with her is no use - she sees right through me, and I think that's one of the many things I love about her, but right now, I really don't want to talk about it. "You're worried about me and Callie."

"No," I shake my head. "It's fine."

"Arizona." She gives me a knowing look. "Don't lie to me. Hey." She gently pulls my hand from the keyboard and intertwines our fingers. "You don't have anything to be worried about. Callie's just here to see Bailey and some of the other doctors."

"Right. Bailey," I nod. No big deal. Bailey's only the Chief of Surgery.

"Arizona." _What, woman?!_ Yes, I know I'm freaking out right now. What I'm trying _not_ to do is show it to everyone while I'm standing in the middle of the peds unit.

"I took the head of ortho job. I told Bailey this morning. I signed the papers and everything. Everything is okay."

"You did?" She nods. _Okay, so that's a relief._ I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been a little worried about Callie asking Bailey for her job back before Eliza even had the chance to accept the offer. Standing here listening to Eliza, I'm finally calming down a bit.

"Well," I pause. "Congratulations, Doctor Minnick... and welcome to the Lady Chief Club," I wink at her.

She laughs and shakes her head at me. "You didn't even know that was a thing!"

"Oh, but I do now," I tease. "And now that you're one of us, you have to know that there are club rules."

"Rules, huh?" She smirks.

"Yeah," I nod. "Just like any other club."

"Okay," she plays along. "Give me one, then."

"Mm. No flirting with other club members," I blurt out, turning back to my laptop to make the finishing touches on my note.

"Oh!" She laughs. "No flirting, then?"

"Mhm," I glance over at her from the corner of my eye. "No flirting."

" _I'm_ not the one flirting here, Doctor Robbins," she responds, lowering her tone and gazing intently at me. " _You_ , on the other hand..." She trails off, and I look up to meet her gaze. _Not flirting?!_ This woman is literally undressing me with her eyes.

"Hm." She takes one more step toward me, and if she gets any closer, I swear people are going to start staring. "I'm gonna go catch a nap. You should finish your note and get back to work," she smirks at me. "Unless, of course, you were planning on breaking any other 'club rules' today."

 _God!_ Why is she so smug?! It's not new, either. I've told her before - she walks around like she owns the place. But it's not even _that_. She flirts with me like she just _knows_ I'm going to give in, and she's 100% right, but how is she so confident? It's hot as hell but it's baffling and to be honest it leaves me flustered as hell sometimes.

"Doctor Robbins." She even makes my name sound dirty, and I watch in awe as she walks away.

 _Well_. I'm glad my post-op note is finished, because now I can't think straight.

"Hey!" Karev pops up next to me. "Kid's almost out of recovery. You get a chance to talk to his parents yet?"

"Shit." I hiss under my breath. "Um, no. I just finished the note and writing his orders. Did you want to talk to them?" _Please say yes._

"Sure." He shrugs, hesitating before walking away. "Hey, are you okay? You look... weird."

"Hm?" _Crap_. "Oh. No, I'm fine. Our next surgery is in an hour?"

"Cancelled," he shakes his head. "Post-op checks for the rest of the day."

"Oh. I'm gonna go grab lunch then. See ya," I flash him a smile and go on my way. I need to find Eliza - now.

* * *

Approaching the first on-call room that I see, I put my ear to the door first to make sure there isn't some other couple behind that door. Obviously, the doors have locks - but some people tend to forget that in the heat of the moment, and I have no interest in seeing anyone besides Eliza naked right now. I hear nothing, so I open the door, finding Eliza sitting up in the bed with her back against the wall, arms crossed. _She looks hot._ As much as I'd like to jump her bones right this second, teasing her is just too fun.

"So, you're... napping?" I lock the door and approach her slowly. She opens her mouth to speak but freezes as I pull my scrub top over my head, tossing it to the floor. Her eyes looking me up and down, her face says it all and I know exactly where her mind is at right now. Biting her bottom lip, she watches as I tug at my scrub pants, lowering them just enough so that she can see the black lace panties I've worn today.

"Doctor Minnick." Her eyes dart back up to meet my gaze. "I do believe you're staring." She remains silent, parting her lips as she looks me up and down, and I can tell that I'm definitely driving her crazy now. Turning around, I reach to the floor to grab my scrub top, and when I stand up she's right behind me, her arms snaking around my waist.

"Mm," she sighs, pulling me flush against her. "You are too much sometimes." Turning me around, she kisses my neck, finding my weak spot as her hands roam my body. She slides down, her hands finding my waist as she kisses her way down my body until she's on her knees looking up at me. "You're wearing far too many clothes," she husks, yanking off my scrub pants and my underwear down in one swift motion.

Her nails trail across my skin as her breath radiates against my center. Just as I'm about to pull her back up, she drags her tongue through my folds, taking in how wet I've become under her spell. My breath hitches and she moans into me as my hands find her hair. She pulls back, looking up at me again. "You taste so good."

She kisses her way back up my body, her lips finally finding mine as she pulls me back toward the bed, sitting back against the wall and pulling me into her lap. I pull her scrub top over her head and she immediately pulls me into her, kissing me hungrily. My head spinning, she grips my ass with one hand as the other begins teasing my clit. I let out a low moan and she pulls back, looking into my eyes as I writhe overtop of her and drape my arms over her shoulders.

"Mm. God, you're hot," she whispers, slipping two fingers inside of me. Her free hand squeezes my breast, teasing my nipple between her fingers. I whimper under my breath, trying to remain as quiet as possible. On-call room sex isn't the most ideal but I need Eliza right now.

I bury myself into her neck, moaning quietly into her ear. "Fuck, Eliza."

Her fingers find my g-spot and for a second I forget how to breathe. "Look at me," she whispers, her voice weak with desire. I pull back to meet her gaze, rolling my hips to meet her thrusts. The combination of pure love and lust in her eyes sends my head spinning. "You're so beautiful," she breathes, her free hand resting on my hips and guiding my thrusts. "I love making you feel like this."

I bite my lip, cursing our surroundings because with Eliza's hands on me, it's incredibly hard to stay quiet. She leans forward, her tongue brushing against my nipple painfully slow before she moves back up, kissing me urgently. Her fingers speed up inside of me as she rests her thumb on my clit. I pull back, my breath hitching in my throat as her free hand guides me into her with each thrust. "Tell me what you want, baby," she husks, and the way she looks at me makes me even weaker.

"Please, Eliza," I manage to breathe out, lost for words.

"Please what?" She teases, her hand gripping my ass. "Are you gonna come?" She smirks at me, her eyes devouring the sight in front of her. She drags her fingers down my walls, her thumb drawing tight circles around my clit.

"Fuck!" I hiss under my breath, my orgasm quickly approaching. "O-Oh god, Eliza. Don't s-stop. Baby... fuck! I'm-" Her lips crash into mine as my orgasm rips through my body, collapsing into her as I moan into her mouth. She smiles into our kiss, her fingers not letting up as she lets me ride out every last inch of my orgasm.

As I finally find my breath again, she pulls out of me and lifts her fingers to her mouth before I stop her, taking one into my own mouth and swirling my tongue. She lets out a low groan as she looks up at me, her eyes weak with desire. "God, that's hot." She pulls out and takes her other fingers into her own mouth, tasting me on her tongue.

"You know I love you, right?" She smiles at me as her hands find my hips and pull me into her. "You're perfect."

"I love you more," I bury myself into her shoulder as I catch my breath. "You drive me crazy."

She giggles into my ear, kissing my neck gently. "I can tell," she teases. "You can thank me later."

"Mm. I will," I pull back and kiss her again, feeling her love radiating through me as we get lost in one another again. We're cut off by the sound of her pager coming from her pocket, and she lets out a disappointed sigh.

"No!" She whines. _God, she's adorable._ "Baby, I have to go. Do you have surgery?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'll just be seeing patients."

"Lucky," she chuckles, smiling at me. "You'll call me when you pick up Sofia? I miss my two favorite girls already." _Adorable. Again._

"Of course," I smile back at her, getting up to find my clothes.

She comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she rests her head on my shoulder. "I love you." She plants a kiss on my neck. "Have a good day, okay?"

I turn around, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "And I love you. Now get to work, Doctor Minnick," I tease her, playfully smacking her ass. She shakes her head, putting back on her scrub top.

"See you later, _Doctor Robbins_ ," she teases back before stepping out.

No question about it, this woman has me - hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

 **Leave me your reviews - after your cold shower, of course! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good afternoon/morning/evening! This chapter contains a flashback - it's in bold/italic. Just a heads up! I've been wanting to write this one for awhile but needed to find the right time to fit it into the story. Here goes.**

 **Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **ELIZA'S POV**

So far, my first day as head of ortho has gone pretty smoothly. I haven't seen Callie at all today, but I don't anticipate that she will give me much trouble. She's already aware that I was offered the job as head of ortho, and from what my girlfriend has told me, she has her own responsibilities tying her down in New York. She has her own life there and I don't sense that she has a desire to come back to Seattle right now. If she ever does, it will be so that Sofia can have both of her moms in the same place. I'm sure it wouldn't be to steal her old job - _my_ job - back. Or at least, I _hope._

Making my way down to the ER after being paged, I find Hunt, Kepner and Shepherd crowded around a patient. "Dr. Minnick," Owen nods at me. "We need an ortho consult. 22 year old Derrick Marshall, found unconscious at the scene of a head-on MVC. Shepherd is taking him up to CT right now but we're suspecting multiple fractures. He'll be headed up to x-ray immediately after. Are you available?"

"Of course," I nod. _This is not the kind of day I was hoping for._ I know I should probably be used to this by now. I mean, I'm a freaking _doctor_. I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I see injuries and trauma all of the time. My job isn't to let my emotions take over and tear myself up - it's to save lives. But when things like this happen, I honestly can't help it. It's been years since my brother's death, and getting severe traumatic MVC patients in his age range still gives me flashbacks.

* * *

 ** _"Eliza. Eliza!" Looking up from my textbook, I see my roommate Alyssa standing in the doorway of our dorm room. "I know you're dreading this biochem exam, but we're gonna be late if we don't get going. You coming?"_**

 ** _I let out a prolonged sigh and slam my book shut. "I guess so. Might as well get this over with." Just as I'm grabbing my backpack, my phone by my bedside starts ringing. Normally I would ignore it when I'm running this late, but I'll do just about anything to put off this midterm._**

 ** _Throwing my bag back down, I walk back across the room to answer it. "Don't!" Alyssa whines. "It's probably that girl from last weekend. You really feel like dealing with crazy this morning?"_**

 ** _"Shut up," I laugh and roll my eyes, sitting back down on my bed. "It could be someone important. Hello?"_**

 ** _"Eliza." I immediately recognize my mom's voice, but I can tell right away that something is seriously wrong. My mom is always so bright and full of life, but right now all of that is gone. "Honey, you need to come home right now. It's your brother. There's been an accident."_**

 ** _My heart immediately sinks in my chest. My brothers are my best friends. If anything has happened to either one of them, I'm going to lose it. "Mom. What kind of accident? Is it Dylan? Aaron? What's happening?"_**

 ** _"Eliza, you just need to get here right now," she responds, her voice breaking. "Please."_**

 ** _"Mom! Slow down - what's going on?" Why isn't she telling me anything? I'm freaking out here and she hasn't even told me what's going on._**

 ** _"It's Aaron. Your dad is on his way to pick you up, okay? Bring some clothes with you. I love you. I promise to explain everything when you get here. I-I have to go, honey. I'll see you soon."_**

 ** _"Okay," I manage to utter, placing the phone back down. I can't move. I can't speak. And right now, it feels like I can't even breathe._**

 ** _"Eliza?" Alyssa approaches me, her voice laced with concern. "What's happening? Talk to me." She kneels down to my level as I sit there, frozen in fear and slowly feeling myself go numb._**

 ** _"My brother. Something happened. My mom won't tell me anything." Going into fight or flight mode, I jump back up and begin frantically throwing a couple changes of clothes into my backpack. "I have to go. Right now."_**

 ** _"Eliza, breathe." She stops me, grabbing my arm. "Do you need me to go with you?"_**

 ** _"No, it's fine. Thank you anyway." Right now I'm trying my best not to panic, but it's hard when my mom hasn't given me much to go off of. It could be anything. It could be nothing. But the tone of my mom's voice tells me it's definitely something. Whatever it is, I don't feel ready for it at all. Right now I just want to run and hide, because my gut is telling me that today is only going to get worse. "Tell our professor I had a family emergency and I'll talk to him soon, okay?"_**

 ** _"Of course," she nods. "Call me if you need me, okay?"_**

 ** _"I will." I let out a deep breath, following her out of our dorm and sitting on the curb as I wait for my dad to arrive. I don't even know what's happening, but I just want all of this to just disappear. I need everything to be okay. I need all of this to be a cruel nightmare. I need my brother._**

* * *

Standing at the nurses station looking over my patients' charts, I've been waiting for Amelia to bring our MVC patient back from CT. Looking at her when our patient came in earlier, I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was feeling the same pain as me. I only know what Arizona has told me about the other Doctor Shepherd, but I do know that he was killed in an MVC, just like my brother. Maybe I'm overanalyzing, or maybe she's just having a bad day. But I knew the look in her eyes right away. It reflected exactly what I felt as soon as I walked into that room.

"Hey," Amelia approaches me at the nurses station. Her eyes are dull and her shoulders are slumped, and I know right away that she's in the same headspace that I'm in right now. To be honest, I'm not always the best at reading people, but I've been around Amelia enough to know that I've never seen her like this before. Breaking. Numb. Vulnerable. All things that I'm feeling at this exact moment.

"I, um. I don't need your consult anymore," she says sheepishly. "I'm sorry Hunt paged you - we should have waited till after CT." She lets out a deep breath, turning around toward the elevator.

"Amelia." I stop her, and she turns back toward me. The look in her eyes breaks my heart, but I feel like I can't say anything because I don't want her thinking Arizona has told me everything about her business. "What happened? Are you taking him to surgery?"

"No." She shakes her head, avoiding eye contact. "His CT came up with a brain bleed. I was going to go in and fix it, but it's too late. All of his neuro checks are already coming up with no response. There's nothing we can do."

 _Fuck_. This is all too familiar. I can't do this. I need to get out of here, and now. It's my first day as head of ortho, and the last thing I want is for my residents and colleagues to see me breaking down in the middle of the hospital.

"I have to go," Amelia blurts out, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Thanks for your time," she says awkwardly, darting down the hallway before I can say anything.

Taking a deep breath, I try to gather myself. Now isn't a good time to break down. At all. I can push through this. There's far too much crap for me to do today for me to spend the next hour having a break down by myself. I can do this.

Except I can't. Tossing my charts aside, I walk down the hallway in search of the nearest empty room. The closest on-call room I know of is too far away, and I don't want to walk that far. If someone stops me to ask if I'm okay, I know I'll crumble. That's a risk I'm not willing to take right now. Spotting a supply closet, I decide that this is just going to have to work. Anything for a few moments of privacy.

Closing the door behind me, I lean back against the wall and slide down to the floor, burying my head in my hands. I have to calm down, because right now I feel like I'm on the way to hyperventilating. Focusing on my breathing, I hear sniffling on the other side of the room and realize that I'm not alone in here. Dragging myself up off the floor, I walk to the other side of the room to find Amelia, sitting with her back against the wall.

"Shit. Sorry." She wipes her tears and tries to shake it off. "I was just. I came in here to get something, but I needed to sit for a minute."

"Can I sit with you?" I ask nervously. "I mean. If it's okay."

"Yeah," she sighs. "Sure."

I kneel down and sit back against the wall next to her, and we sit in silence for a few minutes. Even if I don't say anything, sitting here with someone who feels the same anguish as me is comforting enough. Knowing that I'm not alone. Not being alone in my thoughts right now is helping me more than she knows.

"My brother." She pauses. "Derek Shepherd. He was killed in an MVC. I-I wasn't there when he got to the hospital. But the way it happened. The brain bleed. The life support. It was just like this. And it's not like I haven't dealt with cases like this since then. But getting a patient with the same name as him... it stung that much more. I couldn't do it." She shakes her head. "I thought I could save him. This patient. But as soon as I saw his CT, I knew there was nothing I could do."

I don't respond yet, partly because I don't want to interrupt her if she has more to say, but also because I fear that if I try to open my mouth, no words will come out and I'll just break down. I don't want to throw that at her when she's already struggling, too.

"I'm sorry." She shrugs. "I shouldn't throw all of this at you. I should get back to work."

She starts to get up before I stop her, grabbing her arm. "No, it's fine." She leans back against the wall and looks at me. "My brother was killed by a drunk driver. It was a lot like this, too. That's why I came in here - if I stayed out there, I was going to break down."

"Eliza." She relaxes after hearing my words, resting her hand on my knee. "I had no idea. I would've told Owen to page someone else. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's not the first time this has happened." I let out a deep breath, staring at the wall. I'm not sure I can look at her right now without breaking down again. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now. It happened in my first semester of college. It still gets to me though."

"Time doesn't take away that pain, Eliza. Unfortunately. You can't beat yourself up. Losing a brother is always going to be hard," she responds. "He drove me crazy, but he was my idol. My best friend. Even when I hated him, I loved him, you know?"

Finally finding my breathing again, I look back at her. "Yeah, I do. I know exactly what you mean." That day is still replaying in my head. My mom's voice. Walking into the hospital. The doctor coming in to talk to us once everyone had arrived. Just as I thought I had calmed myself down, tears start streaming down my face again.

Interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Amelia's pager, she lifts it from her coat pocket and lets out a deep breath. "Shit." She looks back at me, still trying to calm herself down. "I have to go. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I nod, catching a tear as it falls from my eyes. "I always am."

"I'm sorry, Eliza." She sighs. "I'll see you soon, okay? I'll check on you if I see you around later."

"It's okay," I shake my head. "I know this is hard for you, too."

Standing up, she collects herself for a minute before heading for the door.

"Amelia?" I stop her, and she turns back to face me. "Thank you. Seriously." She nods, giving me a sad smile before leaving.

Left alone in my thoughts, I'm not really keeping track of time at the moment. I'll stay here on this floor as long as I need to in order to calm down. The thought of moving right now is too much - I feel frozen in place. The door opens and the light floods the room, and I panic, not wanting to be seen like this. Opening up to people isn't my thing. If I hadn't known Amelia had been through the same thing as me, I probably would've never said anything. I hate being seen as vulnerable. To me, it feels like weakness. And I've been through too much to be weak. I'd rather just hide it inside and deal with it on my own, but sometimes, I can't hold it in anymore. Today is one of those days.

Hearing footsteps approaching me, I tense up and try to pull myself together the best I can. There's no use in getting up - I still don't want to move. I don't know if I even can.

"Eliza?" _Arizona._

* * *

 **I know, I know! Cliffhanger. There wasn't any interaction between Arizona and Eliza in this chapter but rest assured that it's coming! Hit review, guys. Some angst was much needed amongst all of the fluff and smut. Gotta keep things interesting!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for that cliffhanger, guys! Here's what you've been waiting for. Fluff, fluff, fluff. Don't forget to review so I know you all are reading this! xo**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Rushing through the halls, I'm checking every supply closet I pass in search of Eliza. I'm not sure what's happened or what's going on, but I dropped everything as quickly as I could when I got a text from Amelia saying that Eliza needed me. Right away, my mind jumped to every possible conclusion, wondering if her and Callie had words or if she had gotten into it with Bailey again. I really hope neither of those is the case, but I'm not sure what else could possibly be going on.

Stepping into another closet, I'm about to give up and move onto the next when I hear sniffling coming from the corner and catch a whiff of Eliza's perfume. _She always smells amazing, and it makes the butterflies even worse._ Focus, Arizona.

"Eliza?"

Heading further into the room, I find Eliza sitting up against the wall with her knees to her chest. Right away, I can see that she's been crying. Eliza doesn't fall apart easily, and she isn't one for wearing her emotions on her sleeve. I know that in order for her to fall apart in front of someone besides me, there has to be something significant going on.

"Hey," I say softly, sitting down on the floor next to her and scooting as close as possible. Curling my fingers under her chin, I turn her to face me and the heartache in her eyes breaks my heart. "Baby, talk to me. What happened?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," she shakes her head and looks away.

"Like what? A human being with emotions? This is what I'm here for, Eliza." I wrap my arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

She doesn't respond, falling apart the second she leans into me. Seeing her like this and not knowing what's going on has me feeling helpless, but if she isn't able to talk right now, I'm happy to be her shoulder to cry on until she's able to open up. Repositioning myself, I come to face her and rest my forehead against hers, resting my hands on the back of her neck. "It's okay," I whisper. "I've got you."

Wiping her tears with my thumb, her breath steadies again as she begins to calm down. "There was an MVC patient that Amelia and I couldn't save." She pauses, letting out a deep breath. "It was just too familiar and I immediately started having flashbacks. I needed to get away and breathe."

My heart breaks for her - I know she had told me before that every once in awhile, a patient will come in that reminds her of her brother. Sometimes, I'm not sure how she does it. I've never really experienced that at work, with Tim having died in the war. Losing him was traumatic enough, and I face that every day when I think about his absence - I can't imagine having that extra reminder at work, too.

"I'm glad you're here," she sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Stop," I place kisses along her cheeks where her tears had just been falling. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm always going to be here."

She nods, taking my hand in hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Eliza. I'm right here." Her free hand finding the back of my neck, she pulls me in and kisses me softly. I know I've been in love before, but I've never felt such pure love and trust coursing through my body with such a simple gesture. Her lips fit with mine like this is exactly where we are both meant to be, and I'm realizing with each passing day that I don't ever want to kiss anyone else.

I thought I'd already had my great love - that that stage of my life had come and passed. I had told myself I was content to live the rest of my life alone, but I'd known deep down that it was a lie. But when I'm with Eliza, everything before her feels like it was leading up to this. Everything else pales in comparison. I thought I'd seen it and experienced it, but this? This is so much deeper than anything I've ever felt before. Nine months have passed since I first met her in that elevator, and every day my feelings for her get stronger. And I don't know if she knows that, or if she feels it, too, but my gut is saying yes. My heart is telling me that she's in the same place, and I've never felt safer or more sure of anything than I do with her.

Pulling back, she looks into my eyes and I can see the sadness in her eyes slowly fading.

"How'd you know where to find me?" She asks.

"Amelia texted me," I respond.

"And you dropped everything? You didn't have to do that, Arizona. I know you're busy." She gives me a sad smile, her hands running through my hair.

"Maybe I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to," I smile at her. "I'll always come running when you need me."

"I just miss him," she sighs, closing her eyes.

"I know, baby. I miss Tim, too." I stroke her hand with my thumb, looking back at her as her eyes flutter open. "I get it. I'm right here."

"Where did you come from?" She shakes her head in disbelief, leaning back into me. "Are you sure you're real?"

Unable to stop myself from smiling at her words, I gaze back at her, taking in everything about this moment, from the way she looks at me to her scent to the feeling of our fingers intertwined together. "I'm real, Eliza," I chuckle softly.

Tightening her grip on my hand, she leans into me again and kisses me harder this time, and I know in that moment that she needs me the same way I need her, too. She kisses me like I'm the only person in the world, and right now I want nothing more than to leave this hospital and take her into my arms for the rest of the day. I want to show her the same love that she's shown me, and I plan to do just that, even if both of us are tied to this hospital for the next few hours. Neither of us is going anywhere, and I'm hoping that I have all the time in the world to reflect that kind of love right back to her. I'm hoping that I can give her even just a piece of what she's given me in our time together. I'll spend the rest of my time trying.

* * *

 **:) hope you enjoyed the fluff! You guys are the best - tell me if you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Friday everyone! As always, thank you so much for your comments - I love reading your reviews so keep em coming! Life has been super hectic lately so updating several times a week like I'd been doing just isn't realistic at the moment. I will try to get the next chapter written as soon as I can but I appreciate your guys' patience!**

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

Today has been a whirlwind, to say the least. Eventful. My ex-wife and my girlfriend under the same roof... Eliza celebrating her new promotion as head of ortho by wooing me into an on-call room ( _as if_ that actually happened!)... and then things quickly going downhill when her and Amelia lost a patient. I'm just thankful that Amelia thought to text me when she got paged and had to leave. I can't bare the thought of Eliza alone on that floor, broken and trying to pull herself together on her own. She doesn't have to face those things on her own anymore. I don't _want_ her to have to face them alone. But I know that, like me, she still has a few walls left up, and one of those is that it's difficult for her to show her emotions sometimes. But I'm prepared to keep knocking those walls down one by one and show her that she can be herself with me - no walls needed.

Pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my phone vibrating, my heart flutters when I see Eliza's name on the screen.

 ** _Hey beautiful, I'm finally done with surgery for the day. Headed to the locker room to change and grab my things. Completely exhausted. :(_**

Finally! Eager to get away from work, I log off my computer and head out of my office, deciding to go find Eliza first before picking up Sofia. Making my way through the halls, I'm relieved that today is finally coming to an end. I finished my last surgery hours ago, and it's given me too much free time to worry about Eliza after her MVC patient this afternoon. She had back-to-back surgeries after I calmed her down earlier, and I believe her when she says she's exhausted. I'm hoping some rest and relaxation at home with me and Sofia will brighten up her day.

Heading into the locker room, I find Eliza standing with her back to me, pulling her scrub top over her head. Turning around, she flinches at my sudden appearance before giving me a sexy smirk. "Hi, Doctor Robbins," she says smugly, biting her lip as she closes the distance between us.

 _O...kay._ This is not the kind of greeting I was expecting from her, but if there's one thing Eliza knows how to do, it's keep me on my toes. Pinning my arms against the door, she intertwines our fingers and kisses me softly. It's innocent enough, but I quickly realize she's teasing me when she starts pulling away so that our lips are barely touching. Gazing at me, her hands find my waist and she pulls me into her. I'm frozen in place, lost in her touch as her lips find my neck. Kissing along my jaw line, she pauses abruptly and lets out a quiet giggle before removing her hands from my body.

"Mm," she sighs, walking back across the room in her scrub pants and bra to finish getting changed. My eyes scan every inch of her body, from her bronzed skin to her athletic curves to the way she moves in front of me. "You should see the way you melt around me. It's quite a sight to see," she smirks as she kicks off her shoes and tugs down her scrub pants. _Oh my god._ "Enjoying the show?" She raises an eyebrow at me, and I've just about had enough of her teasing.

Standing across the room from me in a black Victoria's Secret sports bra and boy shorts, this woman is sending me wild with want, and I'm wishing we were literally anywhere else right now. Someone could walk in at any minute and I'd be right here leaning against the door undressing her with my eyes. She lets out a little chuckle and looks away, reaching down into her bag to get her change of clothes.

Filling the empty space between us, I clear my throat and grip her hips, backing her into the corner of the second row of lockers, out of view from the door. She _always_ does this. If there's one thing I know about our relationship, it's that I never have to worry about her thinking that I don't want her - because _god_ , she knows it all too well, and she uses it to mess with me every single time.

Her eyes filled with lust, the devious look on her face says it all - she knows what she's doing. "What do you think you're doing?" I whisper sternly, tightening my grip on her hips and letting my nails sink into her skin.

Her breath catching her throat, she drapes her arms around my neck. "Getting dressed..." She bites down on her bottom lip, and I can't do this anymore - I _need_ to touch her.

"Hm," I run my hands down her body, my eyes not leaving hers. I know she's loving this - I can sense her body reacting to my touch. Cupping her sex through her underwear, I press into her clit with my palm, just enough to get a reaction. Her eyes still fixed on mine, she lets out a breathy moan and grinds into my hand. I'm already dreading waiting the next 24 hours to get my hands on every inch of her body, but right now this is about getting her back for instigating our escapade in the on-call room earlier.

"You love this, don't you?" I tease her, dipping my hand into her underwear and circling her clit slowly. "Mm," I moan, leaning into her and kissing her neck. "Of course you're wet. Of _course_..." I let my teeth graze her skin and tease her entrance.

Her nails grazing my back, she pulls my body closer and moans into my ear. "Arizona..."

Removing my hand from her underwear, I pull back and find her gaze as I take my fingers to my mouth. I can't have her right now, but I can still taste her. Her lips parting, the look in her eyes tells me that I've done my job. "Get dressed," I say firmly, backing away from her and leaning against the row of lockers behind me.

She stares at me silently for a moment, and there's no hiding it - she's a mess. I've gotten her all keyed up and there's nothing she can do about it. Her breathing finally evening out, she heads back to her locker, shooting me a seductive glare. "You're unbelievable," she shakes her head as she pulls her shirt over her head and takes a pair of jeans from her bag. She'll be aching with need until I'm able to touch her again, but that's okay - she needs a taste of her own medicine for once.

All of this - it's one of my favorite things about our relationship. We can tease the hell out of each other, and five minutes later we could be opening up to one another and talking about the future or falling asleep in each other's arms. At the end of the day, underneath all of the teasing and the dirty sex and the suggestive comments at nurses stations is pure love and respect for one another. It's all just a part of our relationship, and I love that. I love _her_.

Once she's finished getting dressed, she approaches me as I lean back against the lockers, her hands finding my hips and pulling me into her. "Eliza," I pout. "We can't."

She laughs, curling her fingers under my chin. "Relax," she says softly. "That's not what I'm doing." Her lips finding mine, I'm taken back by the sudden change in her demeanor and the softness of her kiss. Here I just came in to find her half naked and teasing the hell out of me, and now I'm feeling her love rip through me from the way she kisses me. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before, and there's no one else on this planet I'd rather feel it with.

Pulling back, she wraps her arms around my waist and kisses along my neck. I let myself melt into her embrace - the feeling of her hands on me will always be my weakness. Being in her arms, I feel the safest I've ever felt. "Thank you, baby," she whispers in between kisses. "For being there for me earlier." She tightens her grip around my waist, pulling back to find my gaze. "I love you."

"You don't have to thank me," I smile. "I told you - I'll always come running when you need me."

"That's the thing," she sighs. "I'm so used to having to cope on my own. I didn't mean to push you away earlier. I just..." She lets out a deep sigh, looking at me nervously. "I'm not used to having someone that I can trust the way I trust you. Someone I can let myself be vulnerable with. So I tried to shut down out of instinct, you know? But I could never actually shut down with you. Just know that," she assures me.

"Good," I smile, draping my arms over her shoulders. "I know our situations are different, but I get it. You _are_ allowed to break sometimes. There will be times when I break too."

"And I'll be here for that too." She kisses my forehead and looks back at me. "What do you say we go fetch Little Miss?" She flashes me a smile, grabbing her bag before taking my hand in hers.

"Oh no," I shake my head, following her to the door. "She's got _you_ wrapped around her finger now, too?"

"What can I say?" She smiles, holding open the door for me as we head into the hallway. "I love my Robbins girls."

* * *

 **Hit review, ladies :) Enjoy your weekend!**


End file.
